Kites
by seluheksana
Summary: Sehun hanyalah pejalan kaki yang terus berlari saat dia jatuh cinta pada tunangan dari seorang pria berkuasa, yang kebetulan merupakan pasangan pernikahan kontraknya berbulan-bulan lalu. [HunHan / Yaoi]
1. One

_"Aku melihat dua layang-layang terbang di langit selama berjam-jam. Mereka menari di udara tanpa peduli apabila mereka datang, kadang mereka bertengkar. Namun kadang mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, berpikir mereka tidak akan saling berjauhan._

 _Tapi ada suatu hal yang mereka lupakan._

 _Bila layang-layang terlalu lama berdekatan, maka salah satu pasti akan putus dan terbang mengikuti ke mana angin berhembus."_

* * *

Las Vegas. Kota impian.

Kota ini identik dengan judi dan dunia malam. Terdapat seribu tujuh ratus satu kasino di kota ini. Orang-orang dan mobil-mobil mewah berjubel di jalanan bersama lampu kota yang gemerlapan. Kau bisa mempunyai supir taksi yang dulunya seorang jutawan dan banyak jutawan yang dulunya supir taksi.

Orang-orang takut Tuhan. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Ia mengibaratkan dirinya sebagai seorang dewa dan Tuhannya adalah uang.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang pria berdarah Korea. Ia berprofesi sebagai guru tari di sebuah akademi terbesar di Nevada dengan upah sebesar seratus dolar. Kemampuan menarinya sungguh luar biasa. Maka dengan apa yang ia punya, ia memanfaatkannya. Setiap hari ia habiskan untuk memandangi gadis-gadis bertubuh molek menggerakkan pinggul mereka. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menari sambil sesekali menggoda murid-muridnya, sampai ia tak sadar telah membuat mereka jatuh hati pada pesonanya, tak terkecuali para murid baru.

Sebenarnya Sehun akan menjadi kaya sebelum setahun dengan hanya mengajar tari. Tapi ketika waktunya datang, itu selalu berubah.

Ketika Dewi Keberuntungan mengetuk pintu apartemennya, Sehun pasti sedang mandi di kamar mandi.

Apa yang tidak Sehun lakukan untuk hidup ini? Sehun melakukan semuanya demi uang. Ia menjual _pop corn_ , melakukan aksi _stunt_ , dan menjual DVD bajakan. Dan ketika ia sudah punya banyak uang, ia akan menikah.

Pernikahan palsu.

Las Vegas menjadi kota tujuan nomor satu di Amerika bagi pasangan yang ingin melakukan pernikahan cepat dan murah, satu-satunya kota di dunia dimana kau bisa mengikat janji pernikahan melalui sistem _drive through window_ , hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit dengan biaya kurang dari empat puluh lima dolar.

Sehun menikahi orang pribumi atau turis, gadis berkulit putih atau eksotis, yang bertubuh montok atau yang mungil, dengan wanita maupun pria. Itu semua bukan masalah. Sehun suka wanita seksi dan pria cantik.

Lagipula yang Sehun inginkan hanya uang.

Mereka bisa mendapat kartu hijau dan Sehun dapat uangnya.

Sampai suatu hari teman satu kampungnya—Jongin, menemuinya di pinggir jalan ketika ia sedang menikmati sekaleng Dr. Pepper. Jongin memberinya sebuah kartu nama dan mengatakan ada penawaran menarik untuk melakukan sebuah pernikahan kontrak.

"Dia imigran. Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya! Dia itu laki-laki." kata Jongin.

Sehun meneguk _soft drink_ nya sampai habis sebelum melempar kaleng kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah. "Berapa tawarannya? Aku yakin dia itu pria miskin."

"Dua ratus dolar."

"Dua ratus dolar tidak akan cukup. Bulan madu butuh biaya tambahan."

Jongin tertawa. "Bulan madu katamu?" katanya sambil kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras. Jongin itu sinting karena menjodohkan kawannya dengan seorang pria miskin untuk sebuah pernikahan palsu.

Kemudian Jongin membawa Sehun ke sebuah kafé dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar saja sementara ia melakukan negosiasi. Lewat dinding kaca, Sehun bisa melihat Jongin mengobrol dengan seorang pria bertopi hitam yang duduk memunggunginya.

Dari dinding kaca itu, Sehun bisa melihat Jongin menunjuk dirinya sementara Sehun hanya memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat.

Setelah mencapai kesepakatan, mereka pergi ke biro untuk memperoleh surat nikah mereka. Tidak ada tes darah atau waktu menunggu. Setelah formulir selesai diisi dan dikirim ke biro bersama biaya enam puluh dolar dan foto dari pemerintah, sebuah surat nikah seharusnya dapat diperoleh dalam hitungan menit. Tapi apa yang mereka dapat adalah raut wajah bingung dari si petugas biro.

"Dia tidak bisa bahasa Inggris dan kau tidak bisa bahasa Spanyol. Bagaimana bisa kalian jatuh cinta?"

Sehun tersenyum tanpa arti, ia genggam tangan mungil pria yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah enggan, takut, atau malu.

Ini pernikahan palsu, jadi izinkan Oh Sehun memberi pernyataan palsu.

"Kami mencintai musik, Pak. Musik mempunyai bahasa sendiri. Cinta kami melebihi kata-kata."

Padahal ia tak tahu menahu soal musik.

* * *

 ** _to be continue_**

* * *

 _ **disclaimer:** remake from a movie by anurag basu with the same title, kites (2010)._


	2. Two

Suatu malam di hari pernikahan kontraknya, salah satu penari junior di akademi datang ke apartemen Sehun. Gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen yang terbuka dengan sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Ia mengikat rambut ikalnya menggunakan seutas pita satin, gaun sederhana berwarna hitam merefleksikan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Belum lagi bibir tipisnya yang dipoles lipstik merah, membuatnya terlihat bercahaya di bawah temaram lampu apartemen.

"Sehun!"

Sehun yang sedang menikmati Dr. Pepper dingin kesukaannya terkejut mendapati gadis itu. Hampir saja ia tersedak minumannya sendiri. Sehun menampakkan roman muka terganggu. Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa seraya berkata, "Selamat hari kasih sayang, Sehun."

Sehun berdecak. Orang sinting mana lagi yang datang malam-malam hanya untuk mengucapkan itu? "Apa yang kau—Hey!"

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, gadis itu memeluk Sehun secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dibuatnya. Sehun mendorong bahu gadis itu pelan-pelan. Aroma _cologne_ elegan khas wanita tercium begitu pekat di indra pembaunya. Ia yakin sebagian telah menempel di kemejanya. Sialan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Krys?"

"Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Gadis bernama Krystal itu menyentuh rambut ikalnya. Sebuah senyum manis bermain di bibirnya yang dipoles. "Dimana aku bisa menyimpan hadiahmu?"

Tanpa perlu mendapat izin dari si pemilik, Krystal langsung melarikan diri ke kamar Sehun dan meletakkan kotak itu di meja nakas. Hal itu membuat Sehun menghela napas gusar dan mau tak mau mengikuti kemana langkah kaki ramping itu menuju.

"Hey! Apa yang akan kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi benar-benar membuat Sehun tak habis pikir. Krystal melepas pita di rambutnya, membiarkannya terurai. Kemudian duduk di ranjang itu dan sengaja menyingkap roknya, berusaha bersikap sesensual mungkin. Imej manis yang beberapa menit yang lalu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya berubah menjadi imej seksi. Dan yang lebih parah adalah, gadis itu sekarang ada di kamarnya, di ranjangnya, berdua dengannya.

Sehun melotot. Bukan terkesima, itu hanya ekspresi karena terkejut atas keberanian si gadis. Sehun tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Oh, ia sangat tahu.

"Sehun, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Diam dan tidur bersamaku. Semalam saja."

Sehun semakin geram. Bukannya ia tidak tertarik, hanya saja ia masih mempunyai rasa hormat. Ia ingin menghormati wanita sebagaimana yang selalu ayahnya nasihatkan. Ia menarik pundak Krystal supaya gadis itu berdiri. Ia tatap manik yang kini kelihatan bingung sekaligus ketakutan akan tatapan Sehun.

"Anak perempuan tak seharusnya berlaku seperti ini."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Sehun." rengeknya, tak peduli akan sindiran yang dilontarkan si pemuda.

Sehun tahu. Sekali lagi ia tatap matanya. Ini bukan kali pertama Krystal bersikap seperti ini, maka ia hanya tertawa satir dan berpikir ini semua sudah cukup. Ia menarik lengan kurus itu agak kasar dan menyuruhnya pergi. "Kau ini sudah gila. Pergi dari sini! Aku mau tidur."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sehun memaksa supaya gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya. Menariknya agak keras, tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang terus menerus memohon dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Pergi saja!"

Pintu apartemen ditutup dengan kasar dan Krystal merasa ia sudah tidak punya harga diri karena ia ditolak oleh pria yang ia cintai.

Dari dalam apartemennya, sayup-sayup Sehun bisa mendengar Krystal menangis hebat di luar. Ia termenung sebentar dan mengusap kasar rambutnya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

Bagaimana bisa pria bersikap kasar pada seorang gadis?

Dengan perasaan bersalah, Sehun segera keluar untuk menemui Krystal. Tapi gadis itu sudah tidak ada disana. Menggeram kesal, ia berlari melewati koridor yang mungkin dilewati Krystal. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di lobi.

Gadis itu masih berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang melemas, bekas air mata kentara di pipinya, keadaannya begitu buruk.

Sehun menghampirinya, menyentuh pundaknya dan hanya sepatah kata maaf yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Krystal menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali fokus ke jalanan yang masih ramai. Bekas air mata di pipinya ia usap, setidaknya ia harus tetap terlihat tegar. "Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tidak tertarik pada wanita? Kau homoseksual?" tudingnya.

"Aku…" Sehun menjilat bibirnya, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tidak fokus. "Aku tertarik pada keduanya."

Sehun bisa melihat bahu Krystal yang bergetar, ia pastikan gadis itu menangis lagi. Sebersit rasa bersalah itu menyayat hatinya lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu menggunakan motorku kalau kau mau." tawarnya, sekedar mencairkan suasana yang tegang sekaligus sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya.

Tapi kebaikan hati Sehun malah dibalas tatapan tajam yang seolah hendak menguliti wajahnya. "Aku punya mobil pribadi." katanya sambil memalingkan muka ke jalanan, menghindari tatapan penyesalan Sehun.

Di saat yang sama pula, sebuah mobil berpolet hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Mulus, berkilau, dan yang terpenting bagi Sehun adalah mahal. Itu membuat Sehun mengerjap takjub. BMW X6-M. Sempurna.

"Maaf. Aku telah menggoda pria yang salah." kata Krystal sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah mobil itu menjauh dari pandangannya, Sehun menyadari bahwa gadis itu sangat kaya.

* * *

Lebih dari seminggu Sehun mencari informasi tentang si cantik Krystal yang kaya raya. Dan kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa gadis yang pernah menggodanya adalah putri dari Andrew Wu—si raja kasino.

Sehun yang materialis merasa ini akan sangat bagus dan ia siap melakukan apapun demi mengejar uangnya. Sehun memanfaatkannya, ia memacari gadis itu karena ia tahu, ia akan segera mendapatkan _jackpot_. Tanpa memikirkan masalah besar yang akan ia hadapi.

Sehun mengajak Krystal untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran mewah sebagai tanda perminta maafannya. Dan seperti yang ia kira, Krystal mudah dibujuk dan gadis itu benar-benar merasa senang.

Mereka melakukan latihan menari bersama setiap hari dan selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga senja menjemput. Kebahagiaan bagi Krystal dan peluang bagi Sehun. Semoga Tuhan memaafkan segala dosa besarmu, Oh Sehun.

Pernah suatu hari ketika Sehun dan Krystal pergi ke festival seni, mereka bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Krystal. Sehun mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Ia harus memberikan kesan yang baik, bukan? Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh kharisma sambil berjabat tangan.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah membuat putri kami bahagia." ujar ayahnya Krystal tulus. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk datang ke pesta pertunangan anak laki-laki kami."

Sehun menatap Krystal dan ia mendapatkan tatapan memohon dari gadis itu. "Krys—"

"Anak muda, tak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan tidak padaku." kata si raja kasino, membuat mereka tertawa.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus mengatakan iya."

Malam itu Sehun diantar sampai ke apartemennya. Ketika sopir sekaligus pelayan pribadi Krystal itu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, dengan halus Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu melakukan hal ini untuknya, ia bukan tuannya. Sehun baru tahu sopir itu bernama Chanyeol dan dia juga lahir di Korea. Sehun akan selalu mengingat wajah ramah sopir itu.

Sehun sempat menghampiri Krystal yang duduk di _back seat_. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Krystal mencium pipi Sehun sebelum mobil itu pergi.

Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatapi mobil yang semakin lama semakin kecil dan menghilang di antara kendaraan-kendaraan lain. Terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya, mengapa Krystal begitu bahagia ketika bersamanya padahal ia hanya berpura-pura?

Krystal mencintainya, dan Sehun mencintai uangnya.

* * *

Cahaya mentari mulai berkuasa di langit biru Nevada ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Sehun dan Krystal sampai di rumah pantai milik keluarga Wu yang kaya raya itu. Sehun dibuat kagum oleh bangunan super megah itu, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rumah yang lebih pantas disebut istana itu.

Sehun menyukai tempat ini, sangat suka. Bagi manusia seperti Sehun, yang seperti ini sudah pasti menarik.

Satu orang pun tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa Sehun selalu berbohong di depan Krystal karena ia tidak menemukan kesulitan ketika bersandiwara. Semuanya sama seperti yang ia pikirkan, ia sudah dekat dengan takdirnya dan keberuntungan sedang menunggunya. Ia akan terus melanjutkan perannya dengan baik.

Ketika menjejakkan kaki di dalam istana itu, Sehun langsung jatuh cinta dengan desain interiornya. Sehun merasa kembali ke era Victoria. Sehun mendengus. Atensinya kemudian ditarik oleh keindahan sebuah akuarium raksasa. Ia memperhatikan beberapa ekor ikan cantik nan langka itu menari-nari dengan sirip indahnya di dalam air yang jernih. Unik dan mahal. Sangat sempurna.

Sehun seakan begitu tertarik dengan akuarium itu hingga atensinya bukan lagi pada ikan-ikan di dalam kotak kaca itu. Sehun melihat refleksi seseorang di kaca akuarium. Matanya menyipit, memperjelas sosok yang sedang melamun di depan jendela. Diam-diam ia terus memperhatikan dari balik kaca akuarium dan merasa bahwa dia bukanlah orang asing di matanya. Seperti seorang teman lama. Tapi ia sediri pun tak yakin.

Sehun terus bergelung dengan pemikirannya. Ia berniat mendekati orang asing itu, sekedar untuk menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri. Ia melangkah sepelan semut, seolah takut orang itu akan pergi ketakutan. Si orang asing tinggal beberapa meter darinya dan ia hampir saja meraihnya ketika seseorang menariknya dan memojokkannya ke dinding secara tiba-tiba. Orang itu berbisik di telinganya dengan suaranya yang berat. "Di dalam mobilmu, panas, seksi, erotis, liar."

Sehun menatap bingung orang itu dan lawannya menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah sedang menikamkan kebencian padanya.

"Jika kau melihatnya seperti itu lagi, aku akan mencongkel matamu."

Pria berambut pirang itu mendorong dada Sehun keras-keras kemudian terkekeh. Dasar gila!

"Aku Kris, kakak Krystal." jelasnya, membuat Sehun mengangguk skeptis.

"Sehun."

"Itu calon tunanganku!" Kris menunjuk sosok yang masih berdiri di depan jendela. "Leo! Kenalkan, ini Sehun."

Yang sedang melamun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan itu melangkah menghampiri mereka. Kini Sehun bisa melihat wajahnya. Pantas seperti tidak asing. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum lebar seraya berbisik, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sehun balas tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan pria itu lagi. Saat itu, Sehun baru merasakan apa arti "dunia sempit" yang kerap orang-orang katakan. Rasanya hidup selalu berakhir dengan kisah yang konyol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

* * *

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Udara malam di pantai yang asri, tidak seperti di siang hari, membuat orang-orang lebih memilih untuk keluar di malam hari. Sama seperti mereka yang masih betah tinggal bar. Mereka memesan beberapa botol bir dan meminumnya bersama-sama, sekedar menghangatkan tubuh yang diterpa angin laut. Ketika menoleh ke kanan, mata disuguhi pemandangan malam pantai yang mempesona. Aroma asin air laut dan gemerisik daun kelapa di pesisir seolah menjadi kawan yang membangkitkan memori liburan masa kecil.

Tapi seperti yang kutulis, ini bukan tentang liburan masa kecil. Aku hanya akan membahas orang dewasa dengan segala sifat manusiawinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan adikku?" tanya Kris sesaat setelah ia meneguk birnya.

"Kami menari di akademi yang sama." jawab Sehun. Kemudian ia melempar senyum pada Krystal yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sementara Kris, ia begitu bangga ketika mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Leonardo saat ia sedang berkendara dengan kecepatan super tinggi di atas mobilnya seperti biasa dan tiba-tiba Leo muncul di depan mobil, menghentikannya.

"Apa yang aku lihat adalah pemuda manis yang berdiri di atas kakinya yang jenjang, seksi, dan lembut. Kau tahu, perjalanan menuju surga." katanya sambil mengusap paha pria itu.

Leo berusaha menampakkan roman muka bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi Sehun bisa mengetahui bahwa dirinya merasa risih dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kris, bahkan ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sementara Kris bercerita, Sehun mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hari dimana dirinya dan Leo melakukan pernikahan palsu. Di malam yang sama, pria itu pergi begitu saja entah kemana. Sehun hampir tertawa ketika terlintas di kepalanya sebuah pemikiran bahwa mereka bahkan belum menikmati apa yang disebut malam pertama, sama seperti pasangan-pasangannya yang lalu. Sudah kubilang, Sehun hanya mengharapkan _jack pot._

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya. Oh, ataukah Kris bertemu dengan Leo pada malam dimana mereka baru menikah?

"Dia tidak luka parah. Aku membantunya dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Suara Kris kemudian mengantarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Maaf, Tuan."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sejenak ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Berapa banyak uang yang harus kubayar?" tanya Kris penuh keangkuhan.

"Empat puluh dua dolar, Tuan." jawab si pelayan.

Empat puluh dua dolar?

Leo langsung menatap Sehun dan mengulum sebuah senyum penuh arti. Pasti Leo ingat empat puluh dua dolar yang itu.

Sehun berpikir bahwa Kris mengganggu kehidupan Sehun dan Leo di masa lampau karena Kris akan menikahi pria yang pernah menjadi suaminya. Tidak. Leonardo masih menjadi suaminya.

Xi Luhan, suaminya.

Mereka belum bercerai, bukan? Mereka hanya berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

 ** _to be continue_**

* * *

 _ **disclaimer:** remake from a movie by anurag basu with the same title, kites (2010)._


	3. Three

Mengusap rambut hitamnya yang sudah ditata rapi, sekelebat ingatan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Masih segar di memorinya, pria kecil itu berpenampilan lusuh ketika mereka pergi ke biro untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan kontrak mereka. Dulu ia hanya menggunakan kaus putih polos, _cardigan_ hitam, celana _blue jeans_ , sepatu putih usang, serta topi _stockman_ hitam di kepalanya. Tapi kini ia nampak seperti bintang.

Luhan adalah salah satu dari sebelas orang yang pernah Sehun nikahi secara kontrak. Sehun melupakan orang-orang itu. Tapi Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia ingat. Sosoknya yang tenang dan aroma tubuhnya yang khas selalu meninggalkan jejak di pikirannya walaupun ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Semakin dilupakan, peristiwa itu malah semakin membekas di memorinya seperti sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Sehun tidak tahu menahu tentang asal usul Luhan. Satu hal yang ia tahu dari Jongin yaitu; Luhan adalah seorang pria kelahiran China yang dibesarkan di Meksiko.

Sehun ingat ketika ia memperhatikan Jongin dan Luhan yang sedang bernegosiasi dari luar kafé. Di hari pernikahan mereka.

Setelah mereka berbicara serius, Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang berdiri di depan kafé dan memberi tahu Luhan bahwa pasangannya adalah pria tinggi itu, dirinya sendiri. Luhan langsung memandangnya dari balik dinding kaca. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Sehun melihat pria secantik Luhan, bahkan awalnya ia tidak yakin jika Luhan adalah laki-laki.

Sehun ingat ketika petugas biro kebingungan karena mereka tidak bisa berbicara dalam satu bahasa yang sama. Sehun hanya bisa berbahasa Inggris dan bahasa ibunya, Korea. Sedangkan Luhan tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, ia hanya berbahasa China dan Spanyol.

Bahkan Sehun ingat ketika mereka selesai mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka, malam harinya hujan turun dengan deras dan mereka bertiga berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup.

Di sana, Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang sudah lusuh dan beberapa uang koin dari saku celananya, ia menghitung uang yang harus diberikan pada Jongin sebagai bayaran. Ia memberikan uangnya kepada Jongin dan Sehun bisa melihat raut cemas dari wajah itu. Tapi Jongin mengerutkan alis dan melotot ketika mengetahui uang yang ia dapat adalah peso, bukan dolar.

 _"Dijo que sólo aceptan dólares. (Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya terima dolar.)"_ kata Jongin dengan nada ketus.

 _"¿Puede ser sustituido por otro? (Apakah tidak bisa diganti dengan yang lain?)"_ tanyanya, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan.

Suara yang terlalu lembut untuk pria dewasa itu sempat mengalihkan atensi Sehun.

 _"No. Puedo garantizar, pero sólo quiero dólares. (Tidak. Aku bisa menjaminnya, tapi aku hanya mau dolar.)"_ ucap Jongin telak.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi saat itu Sehun bisa melihat wajah bingung si pria kecil ketika Jongin meminta empat puluh dua dolar. Dalam mata uang dolar, bukan peso. Dengan wajah memelas seperti anak anjing, Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia belum punya uang dolar sebanyak itu.

Tapi tetap saja Kim Jongin akan mempertahankan sifat keras kepalanya. "Aku. Mau. Empat. Puluh. Dua. Dolar." katanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

Luhan mulai tak sabar karena Jongin terus menerus mengoceh dan meminta empat puluh dua dolar. Kesal, Luhan segera menanggalkan _cardigan_ dan celana _jeans_ nya. Kini hanya kaus putih dan celana pendek yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Sehun dan Jongin hanya memandangnya bingung. Ajaib sekali pemuda ini. Mungkin itulah kalimat yang terlintas di kepala dua sekawan itu.

Pria itu melemparkan _cardigan_ dan celananya dengan kasar tepat ke wajah Jongin _._ Dengan ekspresi super-terpaksa-sabar, ia berkata, _"Tienes que entender que no puedo! Quiero conseguir cuarenta dos dólares para usted! ¿Comprender? (Kau harus mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa! Biarkan aku mendapatkan empat puluh dua dolar itu untukmu! Kau mengerti?)"_

"Apa dia gila?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun sambil tersenyum geli. "Harga kaus hanya tiga dolar dan celana hanya dua belas dolar."

Jongin menatap Sehun dan memintanya untuk meluruskan hal ini. Tapi Sehun malah tersenyum tipis, hampir tidak terlihat. Ia menyuruh Jongin untuk tetap tenang dan tak usah meminta uangnya.

Sehun memberikan dua lembar sepuluh dolar dan dua lembar satu dolar kepada Jongin.

"Sehun. Tapi—"

"Biar saja. Aku meminjamkan uangku kepadanya." katanya seraya terus melakukan kontak mata dengan si pemuda kecil.

Luhan hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sedangkan di luar hujan semakin deras dan temperatur semakin dingin.

Luhan menjauh dari kedua sahabat karib itu dan melamun di ujung toko, pria itu mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika udara dingin menggigit kulitnya. Dari sudut matanya, Sehun melihat hal itu. Sehun segera melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan memakaikan jaket itu pada tubuh Luhan yang mulai menggigil. Luhan terkejut, namun ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Terima kasih." bisiknya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Ketika melihat wajah Luhan mulai pucat, Sehun merasa ia benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Tapi Sehun cukup tahu diri. Ia bukan orang penting bagi Luhan.

Setelah memastikan jaketnya bisa membuat Luhan lebih baik, Sehun langsung pergi ke sebrang jalan bersama Jongin. Tanpa kata perpisahan atau sekedar berbasa-basi.

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Luhan katakan. Tapi enggan ia suarakan.

Luhan berjalan ke arah selatan menjauhi toko itu, ia melirik sebentar ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun sudah tidak ada disana, bayangannya sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan. Maka Luhan melanjutkan perjalanannya dan melupakan semuanya.

Sementara Sehun menyebrangi jalan bersama Jongin. Beberapa langkah tercapai sebelum akhirnya ia menyuruh Jongin untuk menunggu sebentar, ia kembali untuk melihat Luhan dan mendapati Luhan sudah tidak ada disana. Malam itu, Sehun tanpa sadar memberi instruksi kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat hal ini sebagai satu-satunya pernikahan di mana ia tidak membutuhkan _jack pot._

Saat itu sudah larut malam dan di luar masih hujan. Sehun berharap ia bertemu dengan Luhan lagi suatu saat nanti.

Dan suatu saat nanti yang Sehun maksud adalah saat ini. Dalam suasana yang tidak mendukung, Sehun merasa senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Luhan.

Di sini, di sebuah kursi mewah yang khusus diperuntukkan tamu undangan, ia duduk memperhatikan tangan Kris dan Luhan yang berkaitan satu sama lain.

Ini hari pertunangan mereka dan keduanya terlihat begitu serasi.

Pria keturunan China itu terlihat bersinar di bawah mentari. Matanya yang cantik seperti mata rusa melengkung dengan indah ketika sebuah senyum terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Dalam balutan jas putih, ia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang baru menginjak masa dewasa. Kebahagiaan nampak jelas di sorot matanya.

Sehun tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai Luhan atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, setiap kali ia melihat Luhan tersenyum, untuk siapapun itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menelusup di dadanya. Sehun tidak tahu bahwa pria yang dulu pernah menjadi pasangan pernikahan kontraknya sekarang benar-benar telah memikatnya.

Menepis segala pemikirannya, Sehun tersenyum tipis dan bertepuk tangan seperti tamu yang lain ketika Kris mencium Luhan.

* * *

Sehun meraih iPod yang tergeletak di atas ranjang, tersenyum geli ketika mengingat benda ini adalah hadiah dari Krystal. Ia memasang _head set_ di telinganya dan mulai memutar beberapa musik kesukaannya.

Sambil mendengarkan musik, ia mengamati kamar tamu bernuansa putih dan coklat muda tempatnya bermalam. Ia melirik ke arah jendela dan menyadari bahwa tirai masih terbuka. Segera ia menghampiri jendela itu, hampir menutup tirai sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Kris dan Luhan di luar. Rasa ingin tahu memenuhi kepalanya. Ia menutup sebagian tirai, melepaskan _head set_ , dan diam-diam memperhatikan pasangan yang baru saja bertunangan.

Sehun mengira bahwa pasangan itu baik-baik saja sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Kris dan Luhan terlibat sebuah pertengkaran. Atau lebih tepatnya, Kris memarahi Luhan.

Sayup-sayup percakapan antar dua manusia itu tertangkap indra pendengar Sehun.

"Jangan pernah mempermalukanku!" kata Kris pada Luhan.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak mau mendengarkan. Nampaknya pemandangan pantai pada malam hari lebih menarik bagi Luhan. Ia tak tahu kalau itu akan membuat Kris semakin geram. Pria itu melempar gelas birnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi pecahan yang cukup keras.

Kris kemudian terlihat menarik pundak Luhan secara kasar dan menghempaskannya ke atas sebuah kursi. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam.

"Mereka gila! Ini malam pertunangan mereka dan mereka bertengkar." gumamnya.

"Lihat aku ketika aku sedang bicara, Leo!"

 _"Sí, Yifan."_

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi, rusa kecil!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang merasa bingung akan sikap keras tunangannya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka bertengkar di malam pertunangan mereka? Dia pikir apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kris sangat marah. Namun dalam diamnya, Sehun berpikir, apabila waktu itu mereka tidak melakukan pernikahan kontrak dengan bayaran empat puluh dua dolar untuk Jongin dan melaksanakan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Atau yang lebih baik adalah tidak pernah dipertemukan dengan seorang imigran ilegal bernama Luhan.

Sementara Luhan duduk di atas bangku di depan kolam ikan. Gelapnya malam tak membuatnya urung untuk berada di luar kamarnya. Ia melihat sebuah senter di dekat kakinya dan segera meraihnya. Ia menyalakan senter itu, mengalihkan cahayanya ke arah dinding. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana bayangan jemarinya bergerak di dinding, kemudian tersenyum sendiri seperti seseorang yang kesepian.

Dalam benaknya, terlintas sebuah pemikiran. Ia sudah bertunangan dengan Kris dan sebulan yang akan datang pria itu juga akan menikahinya. Hembusan napas keluar dari mulutnya ketika mengingat betapa Kris mencintainya dan betapa dirinya mencintai uang Kris. Ya, meskipun berulang kali pria brengsek itu memperlakukannya dengan kasar, ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah caranya mengungkapkan rasa ingin melindungi. Atau itukah caranya menunjukkan sikap posesif? Entahlah.

Sebut saja Luhan materialis. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Ia pergi ke Las Vegas untuk bekerja dan mendapatkan uang, bagaimanapun caranya namun pengecualian untuk menjual diri, ia masih punya moral.

Ia membulatkan niat di dalam hati untuk tidak meninggalkan Kris begitu saja sampai hari pernikahan mereka nanti, ia masih butuh uangnya.

Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata ketika seseorang menyentuh jemarinya yang mulai mendingin. Tersenyum ketika mendapati Sehun telah duduk di hadapannya. Lamat-lamat ia perhatikan wajahnya dan ia merasa tenggelam dalam lautan hitam ketika matanya bersinggungan dengan mata Sehun.

Bibir tipis Sehun juga mengulas sebuah senyum untuknya. Sehun mulai melipat jemari Luhan hingga terbentuk berbagai macam bayangan hewan di dinding. Terakhir, Sehun membentuk bayangan seekor kelinci di jemari Luhan dan juga jemarinya sendiri, membuat Luhan menatapnya takjub dan tertawa seperti anak kecil.

Terlarut dalam _shadow play_ yang mereka mainkan hingga tak sadar seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan setajam elang.

"Leonardo!"

Suara berat menginterupsi mereka. Serempak mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kris berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka dengan tampang menahan amarah sambil melipat tangan. "Masuk ke kamar!" ucapnya tegas, seperti tidak menerima bantahan.

Luhan menatap Sehun sekali lagi, lalu berkata, _"Tengo que irme. (Aku harus pergi.)"_ Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berlari menghampiri Kris sebelum pria itu marah besar.

"Kau menungguku untuk menghukummu, rusa kecil?" tanya Kris sambil memukul bokong si mungil.

Masih di tempatnya, Sehun melihat Kris berdiri dan memandangnya dengan kebencian seakan ia betul-betul akan mencongkel mata Sehun, Kris tidak suka Leonardonya dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Sehun hanya bisa termenung ketika pintu kamar itu dibanting keras-keras.

* * *

Tak terasa sebulan telah berlalu. Hari-hari Sehun berjalan monoton dan membosankan. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Adalah perihal pernikahan Kris dan Luhan yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari. Sedikit banyak itu membuatnya frustasi.

Sore itu juga, satu hari sebelum hari pernikahannya dengan Luhan, Kris mengajak Sehun ke PlaZa, hotel dan kasino terbesar di Las Vegas. Mereka pergi kesana hanya untuk menemui ayah Kris yang telapak tangannya berlumuran darah. "Aku minta maaf. Tanganku sedikit kotor." katanya sambil tertawa, seolah tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sehun mematung ketika pria berusia di awal lima puluh tahun itu merangkul Sehun seperti seorang ayah merangkul anak laki-lakinya. Apa yang membuatnya melotot adalah seseorang yang duduk terikat di kursi dengan kepala berlumuran darah dan seorang lagi tergantung dengan posisi terbalik dengan mata yang tertutup kain. Sehun bisa membayangkan betapa kepalanya bisa terasa pusing tak tertahankan karena darahnya mengalir ke ubun-ubun.

Sulit dipercaya. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah dengan cara seperti ini Andrew menjadi raja kasino yang kaya raya? Tapi mengapa ia harus melakukannya?

"Mereka tertangkap basah bermain curang di kasino." kata Andrew, seolah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan menghampiri pria yang duduk di kursi. Pria malang itu kesulitan bernapas ketika melihat kilatan pisau yang diterpa cahaya lampu. Ia menjerit kesakitan ketika pisau itu mengiris telinga kanannya dan berhenti menjerit ketika sebuah peluru ditembakkan tepat ke dadanya.

Sehun memalingkan wajah. Ia bukan psikopat yang merasa puas ketika melihat orang lain sekarat.

Kris menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan sebuah senjata api kepada Sehun, membuat pria itu menatapnya bingung. "Ayo, Sehun! Ambil senjatanya dan lakukan apa yang kau mau!"

Sehun menggenggam Beretta 92 itu dengan kepalan yang sangat kuat dan roman mukanya berubah serius. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengira bahwa Sehun akan menembak pria paruh baya yang digantung. Tapi ia hanya membuka kain penutup di mata pria itu dan menyentuhkan ujung Beretta 92 yang dingin ke pelipisnya, menatapnya dengan bengis. "Tidak ada untungnya aku membunuhmu. Pergilah, Pak Tua! Beri tahu semua orang apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika mereka bermain curang di kasino!"

Geligi pria tua itu berbunyi saking takutnya.

Sementara di tempatnya, Andrew, Kris, dan sopir mereka—Chanyeol, hanya memperhatikan seolah itu adalah pertunjukan yang sangat menarik. Bahkan Kris tidak menyangka apa yang ada di pikiran bocah itu.

"Jika kau datang kemari lagi, maka kami akan mengirimkanmu ke neraka, seperti temanmu."

Dengan suara yang mencicit ketakutan, pria tua itu berkata, "Terima kasih, Tuan."

Kris menghampirinya sambil tersenyum aneh, bertepuk tangan atas sikap jantannya. "Kau tahu, Sehun? Yang tadi itu bukanlah ide yang buruk."

Setelah sore paling kelam bagi Sehun itu berlalu, Andrew menyerahkan Beretta 92 itu kepada Sehun. Ia mengatakan bahwa Sehun pasti akan membutuhkannya. Ia juga memberikan sebuah kunci mobil padanya. "Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum ringan, namun di matanya nampak sekali kebahagiaan. Ya, dia mendapatkan salah satu benda yang ia inginkan. "Terima kasih."

Andrew mengangguk. Ia menepuk pundak tegap Sehun, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sehun, apakah kau mencintai putriku?"

Sehun diam seribu bahasa. Apa kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan? Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencintai uangnya? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Ya." Sehun menjilat bibirnya. "Aku mencintai Krystal."

"Krystal adalah anak perempuanku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis." ucapnya sebelum pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan sebuah seringai untuk Sehun.

Sementara Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Ia rasa ia akan sangat takut, mengingat betapa kejamnya dia. Sehun selalu takut dan bingung dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia menatap mobil barunya yang masih mulus dan ia sadar, ia mendapatkan semuanya karena Krystal.

Gadis itu sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Sehun. Tapi hanya Luhan yang dapat menarik perhatian Sehun. Dan ia merasa khawatir karena besok Luhan akan menikah.

Meski tak dapat memiliki Luhan, ia akan berusaha supaya ia dapat sekedar mengobrol dengan Luhan, sebelum Luhan menjadi milik orang lain. Sehun ingat, ia juga harus menceraikan pria itu sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau.

Sehun segera kembali ke rumah pantai milik keluarga Wu, lalu menghubungi Jongin dan bertanya bagaimana menerjemahkan kata-kata ke dalam bahasa Spanyol. "Kalimatnya seperti ini, 'Sebelum kau menikah, kau harus bercerai dariku. Akan lebih baik jika perceraian itu dilaksanakan malam ini.'"

 _"Apa?! Apa yang sedang kau katakan, Tuan Oh Sehun?"_ tanya Jongin di sambungan telepon.

"Sudah, katakan saja!"

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik, lalu tulis!"

Sehun segera meraih sebuah pena dan secarik kertas. "Oke."

* * *

Pada jamuan makan malam di satu malam sebelum hari pernikahan Kris dan Luhan, Sehun mengirim kalimat yang ia bicarakan dengan Jongin ke nomor ponsel Luhan. Ia memandang Luhan yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kris di seberang mejanya.

Ketika ia mendengar ponsel Luhan berbunyi, ia berpura-pura menikmati makan malamnya dan tersenyum kepada Krystal, bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

 _From: Oh Sehun  
Antes de casarse, nos debemos divorciar! Será mejor si el divorcio fue ejecutado esta noche._

Luhan berkali-kali membaca pesan itu, seakan tidak percaya pesan yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia menghela napas kemudian berbisik pada Kris, _"Usted debe entender, Kris. Antes de nuestro matrimonio, quiero dormir esta noche en casa de mi amigo. (Kau harus mengerti, Kris! Sebelum pernikahan kita dilaksanakan, aku ingin menginap di rumah temanku malam ini.)"_

Ia memandang Kris dengan tatapan memohon dan Kris yakin ia tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak.

Ibu Kris mendengar percakapan mereka dan berkata bahwa sebaiknya Kris mengajarinya bahasa Inggris, karena kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa berbicara dengan mereka. Kris menyuruh ibunya untuk tidak perlu khawatir karena ia selalu mengajarinya beberapa kosa kata dalam bahasa Inggris. Mereka tertawa akan lucunya Luhan saat berbicara bahasa Spanyol.

Semuanya terlalu larut dalam jamuan makan malam mereka hingga tak ada yang menyadari Sehun beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada Luhan dan mereka saling melempar senyum. Tak ada yang menyadari kecuali Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan kedua bola matanya yang sigap memperhatikan semuanya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, ia duduk di bangku tempat dirinya dan Luhan pernah bermain _shadow play._ Tak lama Chanyeol datang menghampirinya dengan dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Pelayan bertubuh tinggi itu menyodorkan satu cangkir kepada Sehun lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menyesap kopinya satu kali.

"Uang memang bisa membeli kebahagiaan. Tapi itu berlaku jika Anda mengetahui di mana tokonya berada."

Sehun tertegun, ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol sedang berbicara padanya atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan kutipan bijak. Ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka akan berlanjut.

Chanyeol memandang Sehun serius dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya.

"Tuan Oh Sehun, aku tahu keluarga ini sedang bermain api."

* * *

 ** _to be continue_**

* * *

 _ **disclaimer:** remake from a movie by anurag basu with the same title, kites (2010)._


	4. Four

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Bugatti Veyron menepi di sebuah rumah sewa kecil di perbatasan kota. Tanaman artemisia tumbuh lebat di pekarangan, nampaknya rumah itu sudah tak terawat. Sinar rembulan yang hendak menerangi rumah itu pun terhalang oleh rimbunnya sebatang pohon akasia tinggi, menambah kesan menyeramkan dan angker. Rumah itu terlihat tak berpenghuni, begitu sepi sampai Kris sempat merasa curiga karena ia tak melihat sosok yang Luhan sebut sebagai temannya. Namun ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa temannya akan datang beberapa menit lagi, Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Leo!" ucap Kris. Ada cemas di sorot matanya yang tajam, namun Luhan tidak melihat itu karena ia terlalu bersemangat. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis kemudian memberi sebuah ciuman di pipi Kris. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kris menatap Luhan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Luhan masih mempertahankan senyumnya, ia mengusap rambut Kris dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Luhan keluar dari mobil. Ia membuka pagar besi berkarat itu dan menyaksikan mobil Kris mulai melaju. Ia menghela napas. Sulit sekali untuk meyakinkan pria jangkung itu.

Luhan berkata pada Kris bahwa ia akan pergi menginap di rumah teman lamanya. Tapi kenyataannya, ia malah pergi ke belakang rumah itu dan menemui Sehun yang nampaknya sudah menunggu lama di sana. Di belakang rumah sewanya dulu.

Pintu mobil dibuka, ia segera mengambil posisi duduk di kursi penumpang. Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka berkendara menggunakan mobil Sehun, mengelilingi ramainya kota Las Vegas.

Selama perjalanan, sama sekali tidak ada yang mau memulai obrolan, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa atau apa pun. Hanya deru mesin mobil yang menemani keheningan yang menjebak mereka. Tak pelak itu membuat mereka sedikit canggung. Ketika bola mata Luhan menangkap sebotol bir di _dashboard_ mobil Sehun, ia langsung meraihnya. Ia memandang Sehun sebentar dan mengajak Sehun untuk pergi ke hotel Belagio.

Hal itu membuat alis Sehun berkerut. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana? Apa pria itu berniat untuk melakukan _one night stand_ dengannya? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berkeliaran di otaknya dan tetap menuruti keinginan Luhan.

Sesampainya di _basement_ , Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya ke _rooftop_ hotel. Sehun agak kecewa, ia pikir mereka akan menyewa sebuah kamar. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk dan Luhan langsung menuangkan bir yang ia dapat ke dalam dua gelas yang berbeda. Ia memberikan satu gelasnya untuk Sehun, membuat pria itu makin heran. Apa yang sebenarnya Luhan rencanakan? Apa yang ada di dalam kepala kecil itu?

Luhan mengangkat gelas birnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengajak Sehun untuk bersulang, lalu meminumnya bersama-sama.

Hari memang sudah malam. Tapi Las Vegas adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Lampu kota masih gemerlapan dan suasana kota masih seramai siang hari, malah semakin ramai. Sehun pikir mereka juga masih bisa mengobrol semalaman dengan ditemani dua gelas bir dan suara gemercik air mancur.

"Halo." Sehun berniat mengawali percakapan. Namun ia tertawa kecil ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan juga mengucapkan sapaan itu hampir bersamaan. "Kau dulu." kata Sehun.

 _"No. Ir primeros. Lo has dicho primero. (Tidak. Kau saja duluan. Kau yang mengatakannya lebih dulu.)"_ ucap Luhan, namun ia kemudian ia mengetahui bahwa Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. "Kau duluan."

"Baiklah. Untuk pertemuan terakhir kita." Sehun menarik napas panjang. Ia kemudian menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, cenderung mengintimidasi. "Apakah kau mencintai Kris?"

Luhan mengerjap sekali. "Aku mencintai…" Ia merapatkan bibirnya, seperti menahan sebuah senyuman. "…uangnya."

Jawaban itu membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang ketika mereka kembali terjebak di dalam keheningan.

"Kau?" tanya Luhan.

"Hm? Aku?"

"Apakah kau mencintai Krystal?"

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang enggan untuk dikatakan. Mata tajamnya kembali memandang Luhan. Kali ini tatapan jenakanya bersinggungan dengan tatapan ingin tahu Luhan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing. "Kau pasti tahu jawabanku, Luhan." katanya sambil setengah tertawa.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan jawaban pria itu, namun akhirnya ia pun ikut tertawa.

 _"¿Por qué mi divorcio? (Bagaimana dengan perceraianku?)"_

Sehun meneguk birnya sekali, merasakan hangat cairan itu di tenggorokannya. "Apa?"

"Perceraianku. _¿Cómo? (Bagaimana?)_ "

Sehun meletakkan gelas birnya di meja, pandangannya menerawang. Ia berharap bisa langsung mengutarakan semuanya. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kalimat tak bermakna. "Oh, ya. Perceraian kita."

Sehun hampir saja melupakan hal itu. Ia mengajak Luhan keluar untuk membicarakan perceraian, bukan hanya sekedar menghabiskan sebotol bir bersama. Sorot matanya berubah serius. Ia meraih botol bir itu dan melepas labelnya. Ia menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menuliskan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata di balik kertas label itu. "Aku, Oh Sehun, dengan ini menceraikan kau, Luhan."

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang pria ini lakukan? Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Sehun memberikan label itu pada Luhan. Tapi sebelum Luhan benar-benar menerimanya, ia kembali menarik kertas itu. "Tunggu. Dimana empat puluh dua dolarku?"

Itu membuat alis Luhan berkerut bingung. "Empat puluh dua dolar?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Roman muka bingung itu masih bertahan di wajah Luhan untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian sebuah pencerahan muncul di kepalanya. Ia baru sadar bahwa Sehun sedang menagih uang empat puluh dua dolar yang ia pinjam di masa lalu. Dasar materialis!

"Empat puluh dua dolar. Empat puluh dua dolar." gumamnya, seperti sedang berpikir. Kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya. "Ini dia!" Ia meletakkan secarik kertas di atas meja dan Sehun baru menyadari kertas itu adalah potret dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum geli. Namun foto itu ia ambil juga, disimpan di salah satu tempat di dompetnya. "Terima kasih." balas pria yang lebih tinggi. Ia pun menyerahkan label itu pada Luhan.

Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa lepas, menertawakan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dan aku juga mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Sempurna!" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba sambil masih tertawa ringan.

Luhan menatapnya tanpa arti dan tersenyum tipis. Kemudian hanya diam dan menunduk. Sehun benar, ia memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Benar-benar sempurna. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertekan. Adalah Kris yang kerap memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Kris adalah seorang posesif yang menyeramkan, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja berubah menjadi seorang psikopat, setidaknya begitulah menurut Luhan. Tak segan ia menghukum Luhan jika pria mungil itu berbicara dengan orang lain atau bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menerima tindakan kasar, dilecehkan, dan bahkan diperlakukan seperti seorang budak. Luhan selalu mencoba untuk bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja meski pun kerap kali menjadi korban pelampiasan sifat keras Kris. Tapi Luhan masih saja mempertahankan hubungannya dan itu terdengar seperti Luhan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Luhan berpikir, apakah jika ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Kris dan menikah dengan Sehun ia akan bahagia?

Label bir sudah ada di tangan. Matanya yang cantik memperhatikan label bir itu lamat-lamat. Sorot matanya sendu nyaris berkaca-kaca. Mungkin label itu tidak berarti bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk menyimpannya baik-baik di saku celana atau di dompetnya. Ah, akhirnya ia sudah bercerai dari suami kontraknya.

"Sehun?" Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam. Ada harapan di bola mata coklatnya. _"Siempre lo recordará. (Aku akan selalu mengingat ini.)"_

Sehun mencoba menyelami iris mata pria mungil itu yang berkilauan. Hitam bertemu coklat. Sehun selalu merasakan sesuatu ketika melihatnya. Sebuah senyum tulus terulas di bibir tipisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tapi… aku juga."

Malam semakin larut. Tapi sekali lagi, Las Vegas adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Namun detik ini tidak seramai satu detik sebelumnya. Hujan tiba-tiba turun cukup deras, cukup mengerikan untuk menakuti orang-orang yang sedang bergelut dengan hal duniawi di bawah sana. Pria dengan iris sehitam eboni itu melamun, nampak seperti sedang memperhatikan gerombolan manusia yang berduyun-duyun mencari tempat sekedar untuk berteduh. Namun sebenarnya pikirannya mengawang entah kemana.

Petrichor adalah salah satu bau alami yang tercium saat hujan turun dan membasahi tanah yang kering. Saat Sehun menghela napas, ia merasakan petrichor memenuhi rongga indra pembaunya. Sehun berharap malam itu tidak akan pernah berakhir. Ia berharap semuanya akan terus terjadi seperti itu. Tapi malam ini hujan turun kembali.

 _"Lluvia!"_

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun menoleh ke arah pria yang selalu terlihat ceria. _"Lluvia?"_

Luhan mengangguk, menunjuk ke luar dan Sehun mengerti bahwa si mungil sedang berbicara tentang hujan, topik yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia bahas. Namun ketika melihat ada kebahagiaan di mata Luhan, ia menurut saja.

"Bagaimana kau mengatakan hujan? Dalam bahasa ibumu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kerlingan mata Luhan, selalu penasaran seperti anak kecil. _"Bi."_

" _Bi?_ Oh."

Sehun menatap Luhan. Ia merasa dirinya dan Luhan adalah dua kepribadian yang berbeda ketika menyangkut hal ini karena ia selalu membenci hujan sementara Luhan begitu menikmati suasana yang tercipta saat hujan turun.

Sehun kembali menghela napas, petrichor kembali menyapa indra pembaunya. Ada kombinasi perasaan yang aneh yang ia rasakan pada waktu tersebut; perasaan tenang dan nyaman, sekaligus perasaan sesak, rindu, dan ingin sekali berteriak.

Sehun kemudian berkata bahwa ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada Luhan. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ia kehilangan ibunya. Ia berkata bahwa ia masih sangat kecil saat sang ibu meninggalkannya. Ibunya sakit keras dan mereka tidak punya banyak uang sedangkan ibunya harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia masih sangat kecil jadi ia hanya menangis. Sang ibu hanya memeluknya dan terus mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sehun. Tapi kemudian ibunya meninggalkannya.

"Aku berharap dia akan kembali. Tapi ternyata tidak." kata Sehun dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan iba. Ia bisa melihat sorot mata yang biasanya tajam itu telah tergantikan oleh tatapan sendu. Ia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Sehun ceritakan. Namun entah mengapa dirinya merasa ingin menangis juga. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut sakit.

"Hari itu hujan, dan hari ini juga hujan." lanjutnya seraya tertawa getir.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir keras, kemudian ia sedikit mengerti. Sehun kehilangan ibunya ketika hari sedang hujan. Dan ketika ia akan berpisah dengan Luhan, hari pun sedang hujan.

Memikirkan hal itu, Luhan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera merangkul pria itu erat-erat, mencoba membagi kesedihan Sehun dengannya.

"Sehun?" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua iris hitam Sehun. _"Lluvia no significa tristeza. (Hujan tidak berarti sedih.)"_

* * *

Setelah mobil berhenti di depan rumah sewa tua itu dan mesin mobil dimatikan, Sehun berpikir bahwa Luhan akan segera keluar dari mobilnya. Namun kenyataannya Luhan malah melamun, seolah ia sedang memikirkan hal yang sangat pelik. Ia terlihat gelisah. Sehun bisa melihat gelagat itu, maka ia sentuh tangan Luhan dan berusaha menenangkannya lewat sebuah senyum ringan. Tapi Luhan hanya memandangnya sekilas dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Kemudian Luhan buru-buru keluar dari mobil itu dan segera memasuki rumah sewanya. Sedangkan di tempatnya, Sehun menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Lelaki itu tersenyum getir saat berpikir bahwa ini mungkin hari terakhirnya bersama Luhan.

Sementara di sisi lain, Luhan memasuki rumah sewanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia mengusap helaian rambut coklat madunya agak kasar dan menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa kesulitan mengendalikan emosinya. Seperti ada sesuatu di pikirannya yang memerintahnya untuk mengatakan suatu hal pada Sehun. Namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia sampaikan.

Luhan bermaksud untuk menemui Sehun lagi dan meminta maaf padanya ketika pria berambut hitam itu sudah berdiri di balik pintu. Sebelah tangannya mengambang di udara, sudah siap untuk mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

Dilihatnya sebuah senyum yang bermain di bibir tipis Sehun dan Luhan merasa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. "Kau melupakan jaketmu." kata Sehun pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Si mungil meliriknya sebentar. Ia menerima jaket _blue jeans_ itu dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih."

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum lain sebelum berbalik. Ia hendak melangkah ketika Luhan menarik lengannya kuat-kuat. Setelah itu, ia merasakan dadanya menghangat ketika bibir Luhan mendarat di pipinya. Ia membuang napas dan segera membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sebentar kemudian, kemejanya terasa lembab dan ia baru sadar kalau Luhan menangis di sana, di pundaknya.

Sehun mencoba menenangkannya dengan ciuman lain di bibir. Ia bisa merasakan tekstur bibir si mungil yang lembut dan sedikit kasar karena sebuah bekas luka jahit. Ciuman pertama Sehun adalah gadis masa lalunya yang dulu sangat ia cintai, sedangkan ciuman pertama Luhan adalah Kris. Tapi mereka merasa ciuman itu seperti ciuman pertama mereka, begitu polos namun menyiratkan bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan. Ia mencoba untuk mencurahkan segala kegundahan dan kesedihannya lewat ciuman itu.

Cara Sehun memperlakukan Luhan jauh berbeda dengan calon suaminya sendiri dan Luhan merasa miris.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil merapat ke dinding. Tanpa melepas ciumannya, ia menutup pintu di belakangnya menggunakan kaki kanannya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya sebentar hanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan. Pria itu terlihat menunduk malu, menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang menjalari pipinya. Itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. Kembali ia mencium Luhan. Namun kali ini lebih berperasaan dan membuat keduanya merasa terbakar api.

Di satu sisi Luhan merasa bersalah. Namun di sisi lain, ia membalas permainan Sehun.

Bolehkah Luhan bersikap munafik walau hanya sekali?

Di sela-sela ciumannya, Luhan berpikir, mengapa Sehun harus datang pada waktu yang sangat tidak tepat?

Ini malam terakhir dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa amat sedih. Ia menginginkan waktu yang lebih banyak bersama pria itu. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah memeluk punggung tegap pria itu dan sesekali mengusapnya dengan penuh afeksi. Ia merasa frustasi ketika Sehun mengusap pelan pahanya.

Ketika ia mulai terbuai akan kenikmatan yang Sehun tawarkan, sekelebat ingatan wajah Kris dan pernikahannya esok hari terlintas di pikirannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah potret keluarganya yang dibingkai di dinding. Luhan tersentak, matanya membola.

Ia melepaskan ciuman yang mulai bergairah, mendorong bahu Sehun supaya ia bisa lepas dari rengkuhan pria brengsek itu.

Dengan kedua iris coklatnya yang berkaca-kaca, ia menatap Sehun getir. Ada sorot kecewa di mata rusa itu dan Sehun mengerti. Ia membiarkan Luhan lepas dari dekapannya. Ia menunduk dan termenung di sana, memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

Sehun dengan penyesalannya dan Luhan dengan dunianya yang runtuh. Luhan memikirkan orang tuanya yang pasti merasa kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa putra mereka tak lebih dari seorang penggoda. Bayangan wajah Kris, Krystal, hari pernikahannya, dan orang tuanya kembali berkeliaran di kepalanya. Diputar berulang seperti _video home system_ yang rusak.

Esok adalah hari pernikahannya. Tapi ia malah pergi dan mencium laki-laki lain. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia adalah manusia paling tercela di muka bumi ini. Sekali pun Luhan tidak pernah merasa terhina ketika ia jatuh cinta. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal itu.

Namun, salahkah mereka? Yang mereka inginkan adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Suara pintu yang berderit menyadarkan Luhan. Ia mengira itu adalah Sehun yang memutuskan untuk pergi dan tak akan mau menemuinya lagi setelah ini. Tapi ketika ia menoleh, ia malah mendapati Sehun yang bergerak mundur perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Setelahnya, ia melihat Kris masuk lewat pintu itu, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Ia menghampiri si mungil dengan langkah sempoyongan dan beberapa kali hendak terjatuh. Luhan baru sadar bahwa Kris sedang mabuk. Aroma alkohol menyengat indra pembaunya dan sebotol bir di tangan pria itu sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa waswas.

"Bagaimana harimu, sayang?" katanya sambil mengusap bibir Luhan yang masih basah bekas ciuman Sehun. Kemudian tangan kasar itu mengelus pipinya. "Apa temanmu tahu kalau kau kemari, hm?"

Kris sempat tersenyum aneh sebelum menyiramkan sisa bir yang ia bawa ke rambut Luhan. Jelas Luhan merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Ia pun melarikan diri ke dalam kamarnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kemana dirimu pergi, Leo. Aku datang kesini lima kali dan kau tidak ada di tempat." gertak pria itu sambil mengikuti langkah si mungil.

Kris menarik tubuh Luhan dan mencengram rahangnya dengan kuat, membuat lenguhan kesakitan lolos dari bibir kemerahan itu. "Lihat tempat yang lebih layak disebut tempat sampah ini! Kau rela tinggal di sini padahal aku bisa membelikanmu sebuah istana."

Suara ribut di dalam kamar itu menggugah hati Sehun.

"Lihat aku ketika aku sedang berbicara, Leonardo! Kau memang tidak tahu diri!" Kris berteriak di depan wajah Luhan dan ia sudah dalam keadaan siap untuk menyakitinya.

Sementara Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa Luhan. Telinganya seperti mendengar suara tamparan dan selanjutnya suara pecahan gelas. Itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuat kesabaran Oh Sehun habis.

Sehun tidak tahu alasan mengapa Luhan tidak melawan. Apakah Luhan belum bisa mengontrol emosinya? Ataukah ia memang tidak berani melawan Kris? Ia tidak pernah tahu.

Sehun melangkah tanpa derap kaki sama sekali. Ia mengeluarkan Beretta 92 miliknya dan berpikir bahwa si raja kasino itu benar. Sehun pasti akan membutuhkan pistol ini. Ia melihat Kris mengangkat tangan kanannya dan siap untuk melayangkan tamparannya. Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, Kris tiba-tiba terdiam ketika sebuah logam dingin menyentuh pelipisnya.

Diam, perlahan berbalik ke samping dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah pistol. Kebencian dan amarah menyelimuti bola mata hitam pria Asia itu. Dadanya naik turun dan napasnya memburu menahan emosi.

"Kemari, Leo." kata Sehun dengan penekanan pada nama samaran itu, menyuruh Luhan untuk mendekat padanya. Tapi bukannya mendekat, Luhan hanya diam dalam keterkejutannya dan menatapnya seolah ini semua membuatnya semakin tertekan.

Kris melirik Luhan lewat sudut matanya kemudian melirik Sehun kembali. Ia menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang fokus pada Luhan. Itu artinya ia sedang lengah. Kris menyeringai. Dengan gerakan yang tak terduga, ia memberikan satu pukulan kuat di perut Sehun, membuat pria itu limbung dan menggeram kesakitan. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil alih senjata Sehun.

Kris sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia pikir, Sehun akan segera lenyap di tangannya. Namun sebelum pria jangkung itu sempat menarik pelatuknya, Luhan sudah lebih dulu menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sebuah vas keramik. Suara pecahan dan limbungnya tubuh Kris membuatnya sadar. Kris tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai marmer yang dingin dengan bagian belakang kepalanya yang mengeluarkan cairan berbau amis.

Luhan membelalak tak percaya atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Rasa takut dan ngeri tiba-tiba bergelayut di dadanya.

Sehun melihat ekspresi ketakutan Luhan. Susah payah ia bangkit dan menahan nyeri di perutnya. Ia tahu Luhan takut, maka ia membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan menggiringnya ke dalam mobilnya. Sehun hanya mempunyai dua pilihan; berdiam diri seperti orang tolol dan meratapi nasib si putra raja kasino atau melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Dan tentu saja Sehun akan mengambil keputusan pertama.

* * *

Mentari mulai merangkak naik, menghantarkan sinar yang amat terang dan juga panas alami yang amat terik. Luhan membuka kaca mobil supaya ada udara segar yang masuk, meski pun hanya panas yang ia dapatkan. Semalaman berkendara membuat Luhan sedikit bosan. Bahkan selama perjalanan, Luhan sama sekali tak berbicara. Ia hanya menatap jalanan gersang di depannya dengan tatapan cemas.

Sehun melirik pria itu, memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Kau takut?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata ketika suara berat Sehun menyapa indra pendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Takut?"

"Ya."

"Takut?"

Luhan berdecak kesal karena Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya, padahal ia terlalu malas untuk berbicara. "Sudah pasti. Kau?"

"Begitu pun aku." katanya sambil melirik rumput liar yang tumbuh cukup lebat di pinggir jalan. Panas yang terik membuatnya menyipitkan matanya. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Luhan. "Pemandangannya sangat bagus."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Sebentar kemudian mereka mulai terlarut dalam sebuah obrolan ringan. Mereka membicarakan apa saja yang mereka ingin bicarakan, entah itu penting atau tidak, mereka tidak peduli. Tawa Luhan semakin lebar ketika Sehun menghiburnya dengan beberapa lelucon murahan.

Namun suasana tenang itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Semuanya berubah tegang ketika tiba-tiba sirine polisi berdengung di telinganya. Sehun tahu, semalam Kris hanya tak sadarkan diri, pria itu tidak mati. Kris pasti mengerahkan banyak orang untuk mencari mereka berdua.

Dan Luhan tahu, mereka sedang mengincarnya. Luhan berubah sangat panik. Ia menyuruh Sehun untuk melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat.

Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya gila-gilaan. Ia membawa mobilnya menuju sebuah padang gersang dimana terdapat banyak balon udara. Ia melirik kaca spion dan mendapati beberapa mobil polisi masih saja mengejarnya.

Pria itu hampir putus asa ketika iris hitamnya melihat sebuah balon udara yang baru saja naik. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya. Ia tahu hal itu berbahaya. Namun ia berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika ia mati kecelakaan dari pada mati ditembak suruhan pria brengsek bernama Kris Wu.

"Luhan, dalam hitungan ketiga kau harus melompat ke balon udara itu!" titahnya.

Luhan melotot tak percaya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat betapa jenius pria di sebelahnya itu. "Apa? Kau gila, Tuan Oh?"

"Luhan! Cepatlah! Mereka di belakang kita!"

Dengan berat hati dan segenap keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan, Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun.

Ketika mobil Sehun sudah berada tepat di bawah siluet balon udara itu, Luhan segera membuka pintu mobil dan meraih sebuah pegangan. Dengan bantuan penumpang balon udara itu, ia berhasil naik. Ia akan menambahkan "berkendara bersama Oh Sehun" ke dalam daftar hal paling berbahaya.

Sementara di bawah sana, Sehun masih sibuk mengebut di atas mobilnya dan mengecoh mobil-mobil polisi itu supaya mereka saling menabrak. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, ia langsung melompat dan membiarkan mobilnya menabrak salah satu mobil polisi yang lain. Ia memanjat sebuah tali yang cukup kuat yang Luhan ulurkan.

Wanita yang ada di dalam balon udara itu menatap mereka dengan sorot ketakutan. Ia mengira bahwa mereka adalah perampok. Dengan tangan gemetaran, ia memberikan selembar uang sepuluh dolar pada Sehun. Pria itu menatapnya aneh, kemudian ia tertawa. "Terima kasih. Aku Sehun dan itu adalah Luhan. Kami bukan preman. Simpan saja uangmu atau berikan itu pada pengemis. Mereka akan senang."

Sehun tidak peduli jika wanita itu malah menatapnya bingung karena ia tidak tahu wanita itu tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Sehun hanya memandangnya sambil lalu dan menghampiri Luhan, memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit mereka menaiki balon udara dan Sehun baru sadar bahwa mereka kini berada tepat di atas sebuah danau. Ia memperhatikan jernihnya air danau itu yang berkilauan di bawah teriknya mentari. Ketika ia tak melihat adanya bahaya di danau itu, ide gila yang lain terlintas di kepalanya.

"Luhan!" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang hanya duduk dan berdiam diri. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kemari." kata Sehun seraya meletakkan tangannya di belakang lutut dan leher Luhan. Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan pria itu hampir berteriak saking terkejutnya.

"Apa lagi ini, jenius?" tanya Luhan setengah berteriak, roman mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan seorang Asian gila bernama Oh Sehun.

Sementara Sehun seperti orang yang mendadak tuli. Ia tidak mengindahkan perkataan Luhan dan membawanya ke ujung kabin penumpang. Luhan melirik apa yang ada di bawah dan hal itu membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar menarik napas. Mereka berada kira-kira enam meter di atas permukaan air. Mungkin bagi orang awam ini akan dianggap biasa, namun dianggap luar biasa oleh seorang _acrophobic_ seperti Luhan.

Pria mungil itu mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Sehun. Dengan kedua mata rusanya, ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memelas. Ia berharap Sehun akan luluh dengan tatapan itu. Namun Sehun adalah Sehun. Ia adalah pria berpendirian kuat.

"Aku tidak mau, Sehun! Aku. Tidak. Mau." rontanya.

Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah hendak menghipnotisnya. "Aku masih bersamamu, Luhan." kata Sehun sebelum menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke danau.

* * *

 ** _to be continue_**

* * *

 _ **disclaimer:** remake from a movie by anurag basu with the same title, kites (2010)._


	5. Five

Ini adalah situasi yang membuat Luhan agak marah.

Bukan karena Sehun memaksanya untuk terjun ke danau dari ketinggian enam meter. Bukan karena ia dianggap preman. Bukan pula karena kini tubuhnya basah kuyup. Bukan karena itu semua. Tapi jika ia boleh berbicara jujur, semua hal yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun benar-benar membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Dan tadi itu adalah pelarian yang sempurna.

Setengah menggigil, Luhan melangkah kaku ke pinggir danau. Ia duduk di atas sebuah batu besar yang tidak tajam, berharap sinar mentari yang cukup terik mampu mengeringkan pakaiannya dengan segera. Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang menggantungkan kemejanya di sebuah ranting pohon sambil bersiul, seolah peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah apa-apa. Ia memandang Sehun penuh kekesalan seraya menggerutu dalam bahasa Spanyol.

" _Él viene y arruinar todo esto. (Dia datang dan menghancurkan semuanya.)"_

"Halo?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Nampaknya ia mendengar gerutuan pria itu. "Hey! Luhan, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

" _Esto es una loco."_ bisik Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke danau. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah terus menggerutu, seolah pertanyaan Sehun hanyalah angin lalu.

"Luhan?"

" _¿Por qué hiciste esto? (Mengapa kau lakukan ini?)"_ tanya Luhan setengah berteriak. Ada kesal di matanya.

Yang ditanya hanya bergumam dan memberikan ekspresi bingung yang sangat konyol. Luhan heran. Namun kini ia percaya bahwa Tuhan Maha Adil. Buktinya pria setampan apa pun pasti memiliki sisi yang membuat orang lain mengernyitkan dahi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti hal yang diucapkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan mendengus menanggapi wajah bodoh itu, antara ingin menahan amarah dan tawa. _"Tontolculo! ¿Por qué no crees? (Kau bodoh! Mengapa kau tidak berpikir?)_ Mengapa kau mengancam Kris menggunakan pistol di kepalanya?" tanya Luhan sambil membuat gestur seolah ia sedang menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Sehun sempat diam dengan masih mempertahankan ekspresi tak berharga di wajahnya hingga kemudian ia mengerutkan alis. Merasa bahwa Luhan menyalahkannya atas kejadian semalam. Padahal jika dipikir lebih lanjut, itu bukanlah kesalahannya sepenuhnya. "Lalu mengapa kau memukul kepalanya dengan vas bunga?"

"Karena dia melecehkanku." kata Luhan, nada bicaranya sarat akan pembelaan diri.

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membersihkan pasir yang menempel di pakaiannya dan dengan berapi-api ia berkata, _"Por tí todo se arruina. (Karena kau semuanya jadi kacau.)"_

Kerutan di dahi Sehun cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia berpikir dengan keras untuk menerjemahkan kalimat yang dikatakan Luhan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Kedua tangan Luhan dilipat di dada, bibirnya mengerut, dan roman mukanya berubah garang. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan dan hal itu membuatnya bertambah kesal saja. Entahlah, rasanya si brengsek itu selalu berhasil membuat _mood_ nya jatuh ke angka terendah.

"Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua." Luhan berteriak frustasi. Ia menghela napas dan setelahnya mereka sempat terjebak dalam keheningan. "Waktu di sana kau menciumku."

Mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang merendah di akhir, Sehun semakin bingung. "Aku? Menciummu?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin.

"Dan kau menciumku kembali." kata Sehun.

Luhan melotot. Dengan ribut ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis hal yang dikatakan Sehun. "Tidak. Kau yang menciumku."

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sehun.

"T-tidak." jawab Luhan tergagap. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada suaranya yang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Sehun menghela napas. Ia menatap Luhan lekat-lekat dengan mata memicing seolah mengintimidasi, berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan sebuah strategi terbaik demi memenangkan perdebatan kali ini. "Kalau begitu, kembalikan lagi!"

"Apa?" tanya Luhan, sekarang ia yang dibuat bingung akan apa yang harus ia kembalikan pada Sehun.

Tatapan Sehun melunak. Ia meraih kemeja yang ia gantungkan di ranting kemudian memakainya kembali. Sambil memasang kancing paling bawah, ia berkata dengan santai, "Ciumanku. Kembalikan!"

Luhan mengerjap sekali lalu dua kali. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik begitu saja ke atas tanpa diperintah, membentuk seulas senyum penuh arti. Betapa pria itu selalu membuat sebuah pernyataan dan tindakan tak terduga. Ia menarik kemeja Sehun erat-erat lalu sebuah kecupan ia tinggalkan di bibir Sehun yang kasar. Hanya sepersekian detik.

Masih dengan sisa senyum di bibirnya, Luhan menampakkan roman muka mengejek yang terlihat menyebalkan. "Senang?"

Dan nampaknya senyum itu menular pada Sehun. Pria itu sudah tersenyum seperti bocah usil saja. Ia berpikir bahwa hal itu adalah suatu kemajuan. Ia mengira setelahnya Luhan akan bersikap manja. Namun realita yang didapat selalu jauh dari ekspektasi yang diinginkan. Luhan kembali ke ekspresi garangnya, bahkan mungkin lebih ganas dari pada sebelumnya.

Luhan bertolak pinggang dan memasang wajah _bossy._ Menatap Sehun dengan tajam dan berbicara tanpa henti. Ia seperti sedang memerangi Sehun dengan berpuluh kata berbahasa Spanyol yang Sehun rasa bisa membuatnya mengibarkan bendera putih. Terlalu banyak dan terlalu cepat.

" _No sonreír como un loco!_ _(Jangan hanya tersenyum seperti orang gila!)_ Pikirkan olehmu! Kita di sini hanya berdua, terdampar, tidak ada makanan—"

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu kau lapar." Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan sambil berdecak malas. "Aku tidak tahu kalau orang Meksiko dua kali lebih sensitif jika sedang lapar."

" _¿Qué dijiste? (Apa katamu?)"_

"Tidak ada."

Sehun meraba saku celananya, berharap menemukan selembar dolar yang bisa membuat mereka kenyang. Ia tiba-tiba ingat mobilnya. Sial! Dompetnya ada di _dashboard_ mobil. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal itu?

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang. Semuanya ada di mobil." ujar Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu bodoh." gumam Luhan. Ia menghela napas. Memutar otak untuk mendapatkan cara supaya ia bisa makan. "Aku punya dua ratus dolar di bank. Kita pergi ke bank saja!"

Sehun memicingkan matanya kemudian mendengus geli. "Kita pergi ke bank? Mengambil uang atas nama Leonardo? Dan kita akan selesai! Kita akan dipenjara, Luhan! Aku bertaruh calon suamimu itu pasti menyebarkan berita ini ke seluruh penjuru negeri."

Sehun berteriak. Tapi Luhan malah tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Di bawah terik mentari, rambutnya terlihat seperti madu, matanya melengkung, dan yang paling utama di penglihatan Sehun adalah bibirnya. Bibir yang pernah ia cium itu terlihat seperti buah persik matang yang manis berwarna kemerahan. Dan bibir itu tersenyum padanya.

"Bukan Leonardo. Aku Luhan. Ingat itu!"

* * *

Wanita dengan topi _bowler_ berwarna _alabaster_ itu agak panik ketika balon udara yang ia tumpangi bersama suaminya mulai mendarat di tanah yang kering. Bukan karena ia takut ketinggian. Tapi di bawah sana sudah ada puluhan anggota kepolisian yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Saat keluar dari kabin, seorang pria tinggi menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi terlalu serius. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, alis tebalnya menukik, mata elangnya menatap mereka tajam, bibir tebal yang terkatup rapat, dan dagu runcing yang terangkat itu menunjukkan betapa orang yang mereka hadapi adalah seorang pria arogan. Entah karena habis berkelahi atau kecelakaan, ia bisa melihat darah yang mengering di leher belakang pria itu, seperti kepalanya telah dihantam oleh sebuah benda. Melihatnya, bertambahlah rasa cemas sekaligus heran itu.

"Apa yang mereka katakan pada kalian?" tanya pria itu tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita itu mengerutkan alis, antara menahan sinar mentari yang masuk ke retinanya atau bingung.

Seorang _bodyguard_ bertubuh besar membuka mulutnya, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada pria itu. "Tuan Muda, mereka—"

Pria itu—Kris Wu, mengangkat sebelah tangannya, gestur untuk menyuruh _bodyguard_ itu berhenti berbicara. "Aku tahu kalian berada di kabin yang sama dengan pria Korea dan pria Meksiko. Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Pasangan suami istri yang nampaknya merupakan orang Asia itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Dahi mereka sama-sama mengernyit dan mereka sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Kalian tahu? Orang yang ada di kabin kalian adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Mereka harus mengakui siapa mereka sebenarnya."

Kris terus menembaki mereka dengan pertanyaan seputar Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di dalam kabin yang sama dengan mereka. Ia terus berbicara, berusaha mengorek informasi dari mereka. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah tatapan aneh dari keduanya.

Ia memandang _bodyguard_ nya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. "Mengapa mereka diam saja? Apakah mereka dungu?"

Si _bodyguard_ hanya menghela napas. Dalam hati ia menertawakan majikannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat bodoh. "Mereka tidak berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, Tuan."

Kris menggertakkan geliginya. Ia mendengus gusar, roman mukanya mengeras, dan luka di kepalanya terasa semakin perih. Entah karena lukanya terlalu parah atau memang efek dari otaknya yang panas dan hampir meledak. Sebenarnya, luka bekas hantaman vas bunga itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia bahkan tak memerlukan pertolongan pertama. Ia bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya sampai ia terbangun di pagi hari. Namun keringat sialan kini membanjiri lukanya dan itu terasa perih tak tertahankan.

Kris kembali menatap pasangan suami istri itu dengan tatapan kesal. Ia melayangkan satu pukulan di rahang si suami hingga pria bertubuh agak gempal itu tersungkur. Sambil berteriak, ia berkata, "Mengapa kau tidak belajar bahasa Inggris?"

Hal yang selanjutnya Kris dapatkan adalah makian dari istri pria yang baru saja ia serang. Dengan nada tinggi, wanita itu berteriak kesal dalam bahasa yang tidak diketahui oleh Kris sambil membantu suaminya untuk berdiri.

Kris meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Ia hendak memasuki mobilnya ketika salah seorang anggota polisi menghampirinya sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Tuan, kami telah menemukan informasi bahwa nama sebenarnya bukanlah Leonardo."

Kalimat itu mengalihkan perhatian Kris. Dengan tajam dan serius, ia memandang anggota polisi itu, menuntut informasi yang lebih banyak.

"Namanya adalah Luhan. Ia adalah imigran ilegal dari Meksiko. Dan kami tahu suaminya."

Di balik wajah datarnya, Kris merasa agak terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pria pendiam itu sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya. "Siapa?" tanya Kris santai, meski pun sebenarnya ada rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Anggota polisi itu menghela napas. Ia melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi menghalau sinar mentari berlebihan yang masuk ke matanya. "Oh Sehun."

Ada bara emosi di mata elang Kris. Dadanya naik turun, seperti ingin meredam kesal yang teramat sangat. "Cari informasi mengenai Luhan dan Sehun kemudian blokir seluruh akses untuk mereka! Bagaimanapun caranya, aku mau kalian menangkap mereka secepatnya!" titahnya dengan suaranya yang berat dan tenang.

Saat itu Kris merasa amarahnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Saat itu juga ia menutup pintu mobilnya kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menghubungi ayahnya. Ia tahu menggunakan ponsel sambil mengemudi bisa mengantarnya ke peti mati. Namun ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia beri tahu kepada sang ayah dari pada mengurus kematiannya.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Kris begitu bergairah untuk menemukan Sehun dan Luhan? Atau mengapa ia tidak mencari Luhan dengan cara yang lebih wajar? Bukan mengejarnya seperti seorang maniak. Entahlah, yang jelas sepertinya Kris memiliki obsesi tersendiri untuk memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

Kris membenci semua orang yang membuat Luhan tertawa. Ia ingin Luhan hidup di bawah aturannya. Ia akan memberikan apa pun asal Luhan mau menuruti keinginannya. Ia akan memberinya mobil, uang, ponsel termahal, dan materi lainnya.

Namun Luhan membalasnya dengan air tuba. Luhan malah pergi bersama pria lain.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Kris gila atau memang bodoh. Ia tidak mengerti jika Luhan pergi karena ia terlalu mengekangnya, terlalu posesif. Bahkan ketika Luhan pergi, ia mengerahkan anggota kepolisian serta badan intelijen untuk menemukannya dan menyebarkan berita ke televisi, radio, koran, bahkan internet. Padahal mungkin ia tahu, di usia Luhan yang baru menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, pria itu masih mencintai kebebasan.

Setelah terhubung dengan nomor ayahnya, setengah berteriak ia berbicara pada ayahnya. Menceritakan semua latar dan alur kejadian. Semuanya yang ia ingat. Hasil kerja kerasnya berpikir dan mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika ia setengah mabuk. Dari kemarin malam sampai hari ini.

Sementara di seberang sana, ayahnya hanya tertawa mendengus. _"Tenang, Kris."_

Kris berdecak. "Bagaimana bisa, ayah? Sekarang aku tahu soal pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan."

" _Kris, tenanglah! Adikmu sama dirugikan. Tapi dia bisa mengontrol emosinya."_ katanya. _"Pejudi yang bagus adalah orang yang berdiri pada waktu yang tepat."_

Pria berambut pirang itu menghela napas lelah. Kalimat terakhir yang ayahnya katakan memang ada benarnya.

"Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau menemukan seorang pejudi bermain curang?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum ayahnya kembali menjawab. _"Aku akan membunuhnya."_

Sebuah seringai bermain di bibir Kris. Alisnya menukik tajam dan ekspresi kejam tersemat di wajah sempurna bak Dewa Yunani. Kini ia merasa bahwa kemenangan sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

* * *

"Atas nama Luhan. Dan nomor rekeningmu?"

Pria itu mengerutkan alis. "1-0…" jawabnya ragu, sepertinya ia jarang pergi ke bank dan melupakan nomornya. "Maaf. 0-1-0-2-5."

Di hadapannya, duduklah seorang pria muda yang belakangan ini marak ditampilkan di televisi. Ia sempat ragu pria itu adalah pria yang saat ini sedang gencar dicari. Namun mengapa wajahnya sama persis? Ini gila!

Mengesampingkan pikiran negatifnya, sebisa mungkin ia tetap bersikap profesional. Meskipun dalam hati ia merasa sedikit khawatir, mengingat betapa berbahaya dirinya dan pasangannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari monitor komputer, ia mengetikkan nama dan nomornya dengan lincah untuk melihat identitasnya. Ketika ia menekan tombol _submit_ di layar komputer, muncul peringatan bahwa profil nasabah yang sedang ia cari sudah diblokir karena beberapa alasan. Hal ini membuatnya yakin bahwa pria itu memang orang yang sama.

Masih menampakkan wajah ramah dan sikap profesionalnya, ia kembali bertanya, "Berapa banyak uang yang Anda perlukan?"

"Uang? Oh—"

 _Teller_ itu memotong kalimatnya dengan sebuah tatapan aneh dan sebuah senyum simpati yang membuatnya bingung. "Tunggu sebentar, oke."

Kemudian beranjak dari hadapannya.

Tatapan Luhan mengikuti arah kemana wanita itu pergi dan ternyata ia menghilang di sebuah pintu. Luhan merasa sedikit cemas. Mengapa ia pergi begitu saja? Apakah ia mengetahui identitasnya? Apakah ia mengetahui bahwa kini dirinya adalah seorang buronan?

Pikiran itu menguap begitu saja ketika ia melihat Sehun menghampirinya dengan langkah tenang dan hati-hati, seperti tidak ingin satu pun di ruangan itu mencurigai mereka. Sehun berbisik, mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka harus pergi. Sehun memegang sebelah tangannya dan ketika mereka hendak berbalik, seorang petugas keamanan bertubuh gempal datang dari pintu masuk.

"Kalian harus ikut denganku! Sekarang!" perintahnya.

Entah karena mata Sehun terlalu jeli atau pergerakan petugas itu yang terlalu lambat, Sehun menyadari petugas keamanan itu hendak mengeluarkan senjata api yang ia selipkan di saku celana tugasnya. Sehun menarik seorang gadis yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan mengeluarkan Beretta 92 miliknya, pemberian si raja kasino. Menodong gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu menjerit kaget sekaligus takut terlihat begitu mudah bagi Sehun.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah Sehun. Giliran moncong senjata itu ia arahkan ke arah pria tua gempal itu. Pria tua itu mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. Merasa sedikit takut apabila Sehun menodongnya dengan pistol juga.

Kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Luhan. Ia tidak mau pistol milik petugas itu menganggur sia-sia. Ia rebut pistol itu dan mengarahkannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Peristiwa kriminal itu lantas menjadikan orang-orang lain di dalam bank ricuh. Semuanya berteriak dan bersembunyi di celah yang memungkinkan. Mereka takut salah satu peluru di dalam dua pistol itu mengenai jantung atau otak mereka.

"Semuanya merunduk!" teriak Luhan.

Orang-orang yang tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersembunyi kemudian merunduk. Suasana berubah tegang. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengelak, tak terkecuali si _teller_ bank yang baru keluar dari pintu yang sama. Sambil menundukkan kepala, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berjalan menuju _counter._

Luhan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah wanita berseragam hitam itu. "Berikan uangnya!"

Dengan gemetaran, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Berapa banyak, Tuan?"

"Dua ratus dolar." Sehun menyahut. Seorang gadis yang ketakutan masih berada dalam kungkungannya. Gadis itu mulai menangis karena panik sekaligus takut memenuhi hatinya.

"Tidak. Lima puluh ribu dolar." kata Luhan, membuat Sehun melotot tak percaya ketika nominal itu terlontar dari bibir _scarlet_ Luhan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan gegabah!"

Luhan melirik Sehun sebentar lewat sudut matanya, kemudian menatap _teller_ itu kembali. "Dengarkan aku! Aku mau lima puluh—tidak, seratus ribu dolar."

"Luhan! Kau mau merampok bank? Ambil saja uangmu lalu pergi!" gertaknya dengan nada tinggi ketika berpikir bahwa Luhan sudah keterlaluan. "Ambil dua ratus dolar! Setelah itu kami akan pergi dari sini."

 _Teller_ itu sedikit bingung. Namun kemudian setelah Sehun menatapnya tajam, ia mengeluarkan uang sebanyak dua ratus dolar dan menaruhnya di atas _counter_ , seperti yang Sehun perintahkan.

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau memang bodoh, Sehun!" umpatnya.

Luhan mengambil dua lembar seratus dolar itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar bank, diikuti oleh Sehun dan gadis yang masih berada dalam kungkungan di lengannya.

Sehun menyaksikan Luhan berlari ke tengah jalan. Ketika sebuah mobil pengangkut barang melintas di jalan yang sama, Luhan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke mobil itu. Berdiri tepat di depan kendaraan itu tanpa takut apabila ia tertabrak. Suara decitan ban yang lumayan keras terdengar ketika mobil itu direm mendadak. Ia juga bisa melihat raut wajah panik si pengemudi.

Di belakangnya, Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya itu. Pria itu benar-benar kriminal. Ia heran apakah Luhan sebenarnya seorang mantan narapidana?

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan, bajingan kecil?" Sehun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri kala ia melihat Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan masuk begitu saja ke dalamnya.

Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan berkata, "Bukakan pintu lain untuk temanku!" kepada si pengemudi. Maka ia langsung melepaskan si gadis malang dan berlari ke pintu mobil di sisi lain. Ketika ia hendak mencapainya, pintu itu terbuka terlebih dulu dan membentur wajah Sehun lumayan keras hingga ia sempat limbung ke atas aspal. Ia merasa hidungnya nyeri dan penglihatannya sempat berputar, seperti ia diserang vertigo secara tiba-tiba.

"Hati-hati, Sehun!" teriak Luhan. Dalam hati Sehun ingin sekali menghajar pria kecil yang dengan enteng menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati. Padahal ia sudah terlanjur terluka. "Ayo! Cepat masuk!"

Dengan pening di kepala, Sehun bangkit sambil tertatih-tatih. Ia duduk di kursi pengemudi, menghimpit pengemudi asli mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya sambil menyentuh hidungnya, ia dapat merasakan hidungnya menghangat.

Sehun memutar kunci mobil dan mulai menjalankan mesinnya kembali. Pening di kepalanya membuat kemampuannya untuk fokus berkurang.

"Cepat, Sehun!" teriak Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar dan berhentilah berteriak!" perintah Sehun kesal.

Deru mesin mobil terdengar. Sehun langsung menginjak pedal gas dan membawa mobil mereka pergi sejauh mungkin. Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan tenang ketika sedang berkendara. Sambil berkendara, ia masih saja berdebat dengan Luhan.

"Orang gila!" umpatnya. "Tadi kau menyebutku apa? Bodoh?"

"Ya." jawab Luhan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia lebih tertarik melihat padang gersang di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lintasi.

"Kau yang bodoh!"

" _No saben nada. No importa cuánto dinero usted roba, usted irá a la cárcel."_

Luhan terus mengoceh dalam bahasa Spanyol dan itu membuat pening di kepala Sehun semakin menjadi. Ia merasa seperti sedang pilek. Ketika ia menyentuh hidungnya, ia mendapati cairan merah berbau besi mengalir lamban dari lubang hidungnya. Dengan ujung lengan kemejanya, ia bersihkan bekas darah itu.

Sementara si pemilik mobil hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya. Ia berpikir, mimpi apakah dia semalam? Mengapa bisa dirinya mendapatkan penumpang kriminal seperti mereka?

"Dia benar." kata si pemilik mobil tiba-tiba. "Berapapun uang yang kau rampok, kau akan dipenjara selama lima tahun."

Sehun merasa takjub akan kalimat itu. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia berpikir betapa gila si Luhan itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau seorang perampok?"

Yang ditanya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. _"¡Cállate! Si tengo una pistol con dos balas y estoy en una habitación con Hitler, bin Laden, y usted, le disparé le dos veces. (Diamlah! Jika aku mempunyai sebuah pistol dengan dua peluru dan aku sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Hitler, bin Laden, dan kau, aku akan menembakmu dua kali.)"_

Sehun kembali konsentrasi pada jalanan. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mati konyol. Tidak lucu jika di koran terpampang sebuah teks laporan berjudul 'Seorang Pemuda Tewas Kecelakaan Akibat Berdebat dengan Seorang Perampok Asal Meksiko'. Ia mendengus. "Dia memakan otakku dengan berbicara bahasa Spanyol dan ketika aku berbicara bahasa Korea, dia yang mati."

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengoceh dalam bahasa ibunya. Kali ini Sehun sudah jengah, ia hanya fokus berkendara tanpa mendengar ocehannya sama sekali.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Sehun bertanya pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pria itu kemudian berujar pada Sehun, "Dia bertanya padamu, apakah dengan dua ratus dolar bisa bertahan hidup?" tanyanya. "Dan kemana semua uang yang kau dapat sebagai hasil pernikahan kontrakmu dengan sebelas—tunggu, kau sudah menikah sebelas kali?"

Si pemilik mobil melotot.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah si pemilik mobil dipaksa keluar dari mobilnya sendiri. Di tengah padang tandus, di bawah sinar mentari yang amat terik, pria itu terbatuk ketika udara panas dan kering masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Ia memandang Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan memelas, berharap bahwa mereka bercanda.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika kita terlibat bisnis?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak." katanya sambil tersenyum pasrah, ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Sehun. "Tapi—"

Luhan mengeluarkan pistol yang ia rampas dari seorang petugas kepolisian dan mengarahkan ujung senjata api itu ke arahnya. "Berikan _driving license_ mu!"

Pria bertopi itu kembali melotot melihatnya, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan buru-buru mengeluarkan kartu yang dimaksud dari dalam sakunya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia berikan kartu itu pada Luhan sambil tersenyum menyedihkan.

Luhan memperhatikan kartu itu sebentar lalu menatap si pemilik mobil sambil balas tersenyum. "Hati-hati!"

Pasir yang mengepul di udara mengenai wajah pria itu lagi ketika mobil miliknya dikendarai secara gila-gilaan oleh dua bandit sialan yang tidak tahu malu.

"Hey! Setidaknya katakan terima kasih!" teriaknya keras-keras.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak malam ketika Sehun menepikan mobilnya di sebuah penginapan di pinggir kota. Itu adalah penginapan sederhana bagi para pelancong yang kelelahan selama perjalanan dan membutuhkan tempat untuk beristirahat. Hanya dengan beberapa dolar, mereka sudah mendapat sebuah kamar berukuran sedang dengan disertai sebuah pendingin ruangan.

Udara malam tidak sepanas udara di siang hari, apalagi dengan adanya pendingin ruangan. Namun nampaknya Luhan sangat ingin membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu dan keringat. Ketika mereka telah mendapatkan kunci kamar mereka, Luhan langsung berkata pada Sehun bahwa ia akan segera mandi.

Sementara Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menghampiri sebuah _vending machine_. Ia memasukkan sekeping koin dolar untuk mendapatkan sekaleng Dr. Pepper kesukaannya. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu Luhan selesai mandi.

Sehun duduk di atas ranjang yang cukup empuk. Ia memutar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Memperhatikan setiap detil dari ruangan yang akan ia tempati bersama Luhan selama beberapa hari. Dengan ventilasi yang cukup, itu sudah membuat Sehun merasa nyaman.

Sebuah buku tebal di atas meja nakas menarik atensi Sehun. Ia meraih buku itu. Meniup debu di permukaan buku dan menyadari bahwa itu sudah benar-benar lapuk. Di sampul depannya tertulis 'Spanish-English Dictionary: 10 Million Words' dengan disertai keterangan bahwa itu adalah kamus _best seller_. Lembaran kertasnya sudah menguning dan beberapa kata sudah mulai pudar. Sehun mulai penasaran. Lembar demi lembar kamus ia telusuri. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah kata yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

" _Maravilloso."_

Sebenarnya Sehun membacanya dalam hati. Namun entah mengapa kata itu ikut terlontar dari celah di antara kedua belah bibirnya. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat Luhan. Ia tersenyum geli lalu bersiul jahil.

"Sehun, bagaimana cara mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" dalam bahasa Korea?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak. Suaranya agak teredam gemericik air. Namun Sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _Naneun jogeum saekki saseumibnida. (Aku adalah anak rusa.)"_

" _¿Como?"_

" _Naneun jogeum saekki saseumibnida."_

Kemudian Sehun mendengus ketika sayup-sayup indra pendengarnya menangkap suara Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali. Mungkin anak itu terlalu polos sehingga ia dengan mudah mempercayai apa yang orang lain katakan.

"Bodoh!" gumam Sehun.

Diam keduanya sedikit membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Ia meneguk habis sisa minumannya lalu melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah kecil di sudut kamar. "Luhan! Bagaimana dengan bahasa Spanyol?"

"Dalam bahasa Spanyol?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya." jawab Sehun.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, pria kecil itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan tawa yang hendak meledak. Ia menutup kran _shower_ dan memakai jubah mandinya. _"Me estoy sentada en mi kaka. (Aku duduk di atas kotoranku.)"_

Sehun mengingat kata-kata itu dengan baik. Menyimpan kembali kamus yang sempat menarik perhatiannya lalu menghampiri pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup itu dan berdiri di sana, menunggu Luhan membuka pintunya. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, Luhan terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun sudah berada di depannya. Apalagi melihat senyum manis mengerikan yang bermain di bibir tipis pria itu.

 _"Hola."_

 _"Hola."_

" _Me estoy sentada en mi kaka."_ ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan tepat di matanya.

Melihat keseriusan di wajah itu membuat pertahanan Luhan runtuh. Ia tertawa. Namun derai tawa itu berhenti seketika kala tatapan Sehun berubah. Sehun memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kuku kakinya. Memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Luhan hanya diselimuti sehelai jubah mandi berwarna putih. Kali ini ia berpihak pada Kris. Ia harus mengakui bahwa pria itu benar soal kaki Luhan yang mulus.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu mengganti pakaianmu."

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. _"¿Como?"_

Ia bisa melihat tatapan Sehun yang teduh. Sehun seperti seorang pemahat patung yang begitu mengagumi mahakaryanya. Benar-benar seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Maksudku, seperti ini saja." ucapnya tersendat-sendat. "Kau tahu? _Maravilloso?_ "

"Kau memang bodoh!" ujar Luhan sambil kembali tertawa. Ia hendak menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi ketika Sehun menahannya dengan kakinya yang kuat.

"Tahan dulu!" perintah Sehun seraya mendorong pintu kayu itu supaya tetap terbuka lebar. Sehun berusaha masuk ke dalam. Tapi Luhan sudah sadar terlebih dahulu akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun. Itu membuatnya membelalak.

"Sehun? Jangan bilang kau…"

Sebenarnya tatapan teduh yang ada di iris hitam Sehun sudah berhasil membuat Luhan mematung di tempatnya. Tatapan persuasif itu hampir membuat Luhan limbung karena ia merasa lemas seketika. Ketika mendengar suara berat Sehun, Luhan merinding. "Ya, Luhan. Kita bisa melakukannya di dalam kamar mandi kalau kau mau."

Gila! Si Oh Sehun ini serius ingin mengajaknya berhubungan intim? Afrodit, tolong kendalikan hormon kelelakian pria menyebalkan ini!

Pipinya memanas dan Luhan berharap Sehun tidak melihat semburat merah muda sialan itu. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa kikuk. "Tidak, Sehun!"

Pria yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan alis. "Apa masalahnya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar dan tinggi supaya ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sempat melihat raut kecewa di wajah pria itu. "Tidak ada. Pergilah!"

Luhan hendak menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia masih bisa melihat punggung Sehun dalam balutan kemeja yang tidak ia ganti sejak kemarin. "Sehun?"

Yang dipanggil hanya membalikkan tubuh. Tatapan datar dan dingin dilayangkan pada pria yang lebih kecil.

" _Naneun jogeum saekki saseumibnida."_

Saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Luhan, Sehun merubah raut wajahnya. Bibirnya yang mendatar kini membentuk seulas senyum miring, tatapannya melunak, dan yang paling penting adalah saat ketika ia berujar, "Aku juga." Luhan bisa melihat betapa sungguh-sungguh Sehun mengatakan dua patah kalimat itu.

* * *

 ** _to be continue_**

* * *

 _ **disclaimer:** remake from a movie by anurag basu with the same title, kites (2010)._


	6. Six

Malam ketiga mereka singgah di penginapan itu adalah malam di mana Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi mengurung hormon kelelakiannya.

Awalnya ia mengajak Luhan untuk memesan dua cangkir coklat panas dan meminumnya bersama. Selagi menikmati coklat yang tak kunjung dingin, mereka mengobrol ringan. Hampir satu jam mereka larut dalam sebuah perbincangan yang nampaknya menarik. Sampai akhirnya, dalam keadaan masih sadar dan waras, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. Aroma dan cita rasa coklat bisa ia rasakan ketika ia menghisap bibir itu dengan lembut.

Senyum bermain di bibir tipisnya selepas ciumannya berakhir dan tetap tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi bertanya-tanya di wajah Luhan, mungkin karena malu. Sehun memeluk Luhan secara tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan melotot kaget. Luhan bertanya ada apa, namun Sehun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang faktanya membuatnya mabuk dan setengah gila.

Mulanya Luhan ragu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan pria itu. Kelopak matanya menutup begitu aroma tubuh Sehun tercium indra pembaunya. Aroma menyegarkan itu membuatnya lupa kapan terakhir kali dirinya merasa aman dan nyaman seperti ini. Belum pernah sekali pun Kris menawarkan sebuah pelukan yang membuatnya tenang.

Beberapa waktu mereka bertahan pada posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Sehun menuntunnya ke kamar penginapan mereka. Sehun mulai melucuti pakaian Luhan hingga pria itu sepenuhnya telanjang. Ia membiarkan tangan Luhan bertumpu di atas pundaknya. Ia membiarkan kancing kemejanya dilepas satu per satu oleh Luhan. Dan ia membiarkan gaya gravitasi menarik mereka ke atas ranjang. "Kau sangat mengagumkan." Sehun berkata dengan suara serak. Luhan membalasnya dengan rintihan dan sebuah pelukan di lehernya yang basah. Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan yang berkeringat, menautkan jemari mereka sementara ia menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Ketika mereka berdua mencapai puncak, Sehun roboh di atas tubuh Luhan sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan yang napasnya mulai teratur. Ia menatap wajah lelah itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa kagum yang amat sangat, seperti ia telah tersesat terlalu jauh di dalam bola mata coklat itu. "Aku mencintaimu." ujarnya. Dan Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Sehun.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, kehabisan bahan obrolan. Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar penginapan. Terbuai oleh alam bawah sadar, ia melamun. Beberapa pecahan memori yang membuatnya merasa bersalah kembali berkeliaran di kepalanya. Hatinya seperti diremas ketika lagi-lagi ingatan mengenai orang tuanya, sanak saudaranya, dan Kris diputar secara berulang di memorinya. Membekas dan membuatnya pening sekaligus sulit bernapas di waktu yang sama.

Mata Luhan membelalak. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera mengenakan sebuah jubah mandi yang ia temukan di dalam laci meja nakas. Ia melarikan diri ke toilet, membasuh wajahnya dengan air, dan mematut refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Satu helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya. Dalam hati ia menangisi betapa hina dirinya.

"Kau menangis?"

Kran air kembali dinyalakan dan ia membasuh wajahnya untuk kedua kalinya ketika suara berat itu terdengar. Ia menggeleng tanpa mau mengangkat wajahnya karena ia tahu Sehun yang masih bertelanjang dada bisa membuatnya malu.

"Tidak." cicitnya.

"Muka dua." Sehun mendengus. Ia menghampiri Luhan. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi Luhan yang menghangat, seperti beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia berhasil membuat Luhan takluk di bawah kendalinya. "Kau menangis karena bercinta denganku?"

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Memang benar, ia hampir menangis, bukannya sedang menangis. Ia menghela napas sebelum memberanikan diri menatap langsung bola mata hitam itu. Ia tersenyum. Namun bukan senyum seperti biasanya. "Kau membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri."

Sehun mengerutkan alis, tak mengerti makna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Kau tahu, aku dibesarkan oleh orang tuaku di Meksiko." ungkap Luhan tanpa diminta. "Aku di sini, mereka di sana, dan aku ingin menemui keluargaku."

Sehun terdiam. Ia membiarkan Luhan bercerita meskipun ia sendiri masih belum paham inti dan kemana arah pembicaraannya akan berlanjut. Sebetulnya Sehun tidak mau mendengarkan. Tapi sendu di mata Luhan memaksanya untuk tinggal dan menyimak sampai cerita berakhir.

"Disini aku sendirian. Papa, Mama, dan saudaraku yang lain tidak bersamaku lagi." Ketika mengatakannya, pandangan Luhan menerawang. Sehun mengira bahwa Luhan saat itu sedang mengingat wajah keluarganya yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah ia temui lagi. "Papa bangkrut dan kami tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Tak ada uang, tak ada rumah. Kami pergi ke kota, berpencar, dan mulai mencari pekerjaan masing-masing. Jauh dari keluarga."

Orang berkata bahwa binar mata bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan binar yang Sehun ibaratkan sebagai kayu manis menampakkan begitu sulit dan pelik kehidupan Luhan. Ketakutan, sedih, dan rindu dengan mudah dapat Sehun tebak dari sana. Ia terlihat gelisah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi ia tidak menangis. Sekali lagi, ia hampir menangis.

"Kau dan Kris, kalian bukanlah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Kau tahu, kami hanya butuh uang." Luhan menghela napas dalam, berharap hal itu akan membuatnya lebih tenang. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. "Tapi aku hanya mempermalukan mereka dengan berperilaku buruk seperti ini."

Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Otaknya berhasil mencerna setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir kemerahan itu. Sekarang ia mengerti satu hal. Maka tanpa banyak berbicara, ia membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia berusaha membuat Luhan merasa nyaman, seperti ia sedang berada di rumah.

Dan barulah di dalam pelukan Sehun, Luhan benar-benar menangis.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku di Meksiko."

Sehun hanya diam. Di bawah remang lampu, ia mengecup rambut Luhan sebelum berbisik tepat di telinga pria itu.

"Luhan, sekarang kita mempunyai mimpi yang besar."

* * *

Cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Itu adalah dugaan Luhan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Di siang bolong, ketika mentari berada tepat di atas ubun-ubun, Luhan dan Sehun sedang mengobrol di dalam kamar penginapan mereka, membicarakan rencana pelarian selanjutnya yang akan mereka lakukan. Pintu kamar yang didobrak secara paksa membuat mereka mematung di tempat, bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Mereka melihat beberapa pria tua berseragam polisi mengacungkan senjata api tepat ke arah mereka.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Sehun mengerutkan alis, ia melirik Luhan yang terlihat gugup. Ia hendak meraih Beretta 92 miliknya ketika salah satu polisi berteriak, "Angkat tangan! Jatuhkan senjata!"

Mendapat perintah mutlak dari seorang polisi membuat mereka terpaksa mengangkat kedua tangan dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam, menurut begitu saja saat para polisi memakaikan borgol logam di tangan mereka dan membawa mereka keluar dari kamar.

Luhan tertegun. Ia mendongak, menatap satu per satu polisi yang menangkap mereka secara tiba-tiba. Dari seragam yang dikenakan, ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kelompok intelijen dan ia mengira bahwa polisi itu adalah orang-orang yang mengabdi pada seorang pria maniak yang ia kenal sebagai Kris. Siapa lagi jika bukan dia?

Sementara Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi karena polisi itu menahannya kuat-kuat. Setiap sisi tubuhnya diproteksi oleh tubuh gempal para polisi itu. Ia mengutuk otak cerdasnya yang tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi, seperti membeku. Kini mereka terlihat seperti penjahat yang hendak dipenjarakan.

Mereka digiring menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai satu. Langkah mereka berhenti ketika seseorang berseru. Sontak mereka mencari sumber suara dan mendapati sekelompok polisi lain dengan senjata yang lebih canggih tengah mengambil posisi di pintu masuk. Mereka sadar, mereka terkepung.

"Letakkan senjata kalian!"

Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir dan mendapatkan sebuah tatapan teduh yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang. Ia berpikir, mengingat wajah mereka. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal salah satu dari mereka.

Seorang polisi yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan mengambil posisi bersiap dengan sebuah senapan di tangan. "Kalian yang letakkan senjata sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau!"

Polisi lain tidak mau kalah. Ia terkekeh, menatap mereka lekat-lekat. "Berikan saja uangnya! Kau tahu, uang yang mereka curi dari bank adalah seratus ribu dolar."

Lantas Sehun melotot. Alisnya berkerut ketika mengingat bahwa mereka hanya meminta uang sebesar dua ratus dolar. Bukan seratus ribu dolar. Apa orang itu hanya ingin memeras dan mengatas namakan bank? Memanfaatkan maraknya berita tentang mereka dan mengambil keuntungan?

"Aku tidak mengerti." kata salah satu polisi. Dengan hati-hati, ia bergerak menuruni tangga dengan rekannya yang lain mengikuti di belakangnya. Berupaya terlihat tenang, tidak mendengarkan perintahnya, dan tidak menimbulkan pertikaian.

Namun suara pelatuk yang ditarik membuat semua orang yang berada di ruang itu merasa waswas. "Kalian tidak akan pergi tanpa mengembalikan uang yang mereka curi!"

Sehun mengedarkan bola matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia sadar, kini mereka terjebak dalam suatu suasana yang tidak nyaman. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah pistol kecil di pinggang polisi yang berdiri di depannya. Secara mengendap-endap, ia raih pistol itu susah payah lalu ia tarik pelatuknya hingga sebuah tembakan terjadi, membuat lantai berbahan kayu itu berlubang.

Semuanya terkejut. Atmosfer berubah menjadi tegang. Kelompok polisi yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk mengaggap bahwa itu adalah tanda dimulainya perang. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan baku tembak pun terjadi. Suara desingan peluru memenuhi penginapan itu. Mereka terlalu asyik menghabiskan peluru hingga tak sadar Sehun sudah mendapatkan kunci borgolnya, segera ia buka borgol di tangannya dan tangan Luhan.

Sehun melihat sebuah jendela kaca dan sebuah balok kayu yang cukup keras di salah satu anak tangga. Segera ia pecahkan kaca itu. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, menabrakkan tubuh mereka sendiri ke kaca yang belum pecah seluruhnya. Berusaha membuat jalan keluar, tanpa peduli apa yang mereka lakukan bisa membuat tubuh terluka.

Sehun tidak sempat membersihkan serpihan kaca yang menempel di pakaiannya maupun di pakaian Luhan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah sepeda motor yang terparkir di halaman depan penginapan. Ia bersyukur atas keteledoran sang pemilik motor yang lupa mencabut kunci motornya. Tanpa takut tertangkap dan dihakimi si pemilik, Sehun duduk di jok motor, memutar kunci, dan menyalakan mesin. Ia menoleh ke belakang, di mana Luhan masih saja diam dan menatapnya aneh.

"Luhan, kau mau ikut denganku atau menjadi bulan-bulanan para polisi itu?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Katakan saja bahwa dirinya trauma diajak Sehun berkendara. Tapi ia juga takut apabila para polisi itu membawanya kembali kepada Kris. Tapi masa bodoh! Demi apa pun, Luhan lebih baik mati konyol di atas motor dari pada hidup bergelimang harta tapi jiwanya dikekang.

"Aku ikut denganmu." ucapnya final. Ia menghampiri Sehun, duduk di jok belakang, dan memeluk perut Sehun erat-erat.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya."

Tanpa pelindung kepala, tanpa perlengkapan berkendara, dan yang terpenting adalah tanpa seizin si pemilik, keduanya nekat menggunakan motor itu sebagai kendaraan mereka. Pelukan di perut Sehun semakin erat ketika pria tinggi itu mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan hampir mencapai seratus kilometer per jam. Luhan ingin memaki. Tapi ia sadar ini bukanlah momen yang tepat.

Ketika sirine mobil polisi terngiang di telinganya, perasaan tegangnya meningkat. Ia berteriak, menyuruh Sehun semakin mempercepat laju kendaraan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di jalan raya. Tapi rasa takutnya tidak juga memudar. Dalam hati ia berharap Sehun memikirkan sebuah ide. Ia tak peduli apakah itu ekstrim atau tidak. Yang penting, mereka harus jauh dari para polisi itu.

Harapannya terkabul ketika Sehun melihat sebuah _car carrier truck_ bergeladak ganda. Ia menyusul truk itu dan mendapati si pengendara menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan _walkman_. Ia merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesempatan bagus. Lagi-lagi, Sehun dan ide gilanya berulah.

"Lompat ke truk itu, Luhan!"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Luhan menurut. Dengan susah payah, Luhan meraih sebuah besi penyangga di badan truk dan berpegangan pada itu. Mengabaikan rasa takutnya akan ketinggian, Luhan bertahan di posisi itu sampai kemudian Sehun menyusulnya. Motor itu ia biarkan tergelincir di atas aspal yang panas sementara ia memanjat truk itu. Ia lebih dulu sampai di bagian atas truk. Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membantu Luhan naik ketika seorang polisi melepaskan peluru lewat lubang pasak senapannya. Sehun tidak sadar akan suara desing peluru itu dan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah sekaligus marah adalah kenyataan bahwa peluru itu berhasil mengenai lengan kiri Luhan, membuat pria kecil itu menggeram kesakitan. Cengkraman tangan Luhan melemah ketika nyeri di lengannya semakin menjadi.

Sehun berpegangan kuat-kuat pada sebuah penyangga sementara sebelah tangannya menahan tangan Luhan yang lemas supaya Luhan tidak terjatuh ke atas aspal. Setelah bersusah payah, ia berhasil membawa Luhan naik ke atas truk, Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam mobil yang berada paling depan, memberitahunya supaya ia bertahan di dalam sana sebentar saja. Ia memutar sebuah tuas hidrolik yang berfungsi untuk menurunkan mobil satu persatu, menyisakan satu mobil. Mobil yang turun mendadak langsung menghantam mobil polisi di belakang mereka yang terus menerus meraung.

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil terakhir di mana Luhan berlindung. Seperti seorang aktor di film _noir,_ ia menginjak pedal sekuat-kuatnya hingga mobil itu turun ke jalan dan sempat berputar beberapa kali. Ia mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan maksimum ketika ia mendengar Luhan merintih kesakitan sampai menggigil sambil memegangi sekitaran lengannya yang tertembak.

Pria itu memandang Luhan prihatin. "Bisakah kau bertahan?"

Ketika ia mendapat jawaban berupa sebuah anggukan kepala, ia menghela napas lega.

Mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan tua dengan papan bertuliskan "klinik" di depan gerbangnya. Ia menggedor pintu kayu itu dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyahut. Tidak adanya lampu dan suasana yang sepi membuatnya yakin bahwa klinik itu sudah lama ditinggalkan. Dengan tidak sabar, ia memecahkan salah satu jendela kaca itu dan mengambil beberapa peralatan kedokteran yang bahkan ia tak tahu untuk apa fungsinya. Sebelumnya memastikan bahwa semuanya masih dalam keadaan steril. Ia tidak mau luka di tubuh Luhan semakin parah.

Dengan kemampuan dan peralatan seadanya, Sehun berusaha keras mencoba untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di lengan Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati. Luhan beberapa kali merintih dan menjerit karena ia tidak mendapatkan obat bius atau semacamnya, tentu saja sakit luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku. Tenanglah." bisik Sehun di telinganya setiap kali ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan peluru itu, ia membalut bekas luka Luhan menggunakan selembar kain bersih yang ia dapatkan dari lemari di dalam klinik itu. Kemudian ia mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut. Ia pandangi wajah Luhan yang bercucuran keringat dingin dan memeluk Luhan sampai pria itu terlelap karena kelelahan.

Sehun melamun. Ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang. Ia berpikir, kalau saja ia datang sejak dulu dan tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi pada malam pernikahan kontrak mereka, ia yakin mereka bisa membangun sebuah hubungan baik. Mereka tak perlu mengenal keluarga Kris, dan yang terpenting, mereka tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi sulit seperti ini.

Atau lebih baik lagi, kalau saja mereka tidak pernah dipertemukan. Mungkin kini Sehun masih menjalani hari-harinya yang normal; mengajar tari, menjual _pop corn_ , melakukan aksi _stunt_ , dan menjual DVD bajakan. Mungkin mereka tidak perlu merasakan rasa sesak ketika terbangun dari tidur dan menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya, segigih apapun mereka berjuang, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa hidup bersama. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa memiliki Luhan.

* * *

Semalaman Sehun tidak bisa tertidur. Ia membuat sebuah keputusan dengan matang dan sistematis sampai kepalanya terasa pening dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa kebugaran tubuhnya menurun. Untuk pertama kali selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya, Sehun memohon kepada Sang Pencipta dengan sungguh-sungguh. Berharap apa yang ia pinta akan dikabulkan.

Sehun menghubungi Jongin, meminta kawannya untuk pergi ke perbatasan kota untuk menemuinya. Ia berkata bahwa ada satu hal penting yang harus ia katakan pada Jongin. Angin kering kemudian mengantarnya ke perbatasan kota. Dengan sabar, ia berdiri, menunggu kawannya dari jauh tiba. Tak peduli apabila tubuhnya terbakar sinar matahari.

Tak lama, mobil berpolet merah itu berhenti di depan Sehun. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Jongin, lalu duduk di kursi penumpang. Membiarkan Jongin membawanya kembali ke tempat di mana Luhan berada. "Terima kasih sudah datang." ucapnya.

Jongin tersenyum miring. Mata kecilnya masih fokus ke jalanan di hadapannya. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih! Kita berteman."

Biasanya Sehun akan tertawa remeh setiap Jongin mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kali ini Sehun sama sekali tidak tertawa. Roman mukanya terlihat gelisah dan ia lebih memilih untuk memandangi padang tandus di sepanjang garis jalanan.

Jongin melirik pria itu dan diam-diam merasa iba pada kawannya yang tengah kesulitan itu. ia meraih beberapa lembar kertas koran yang ia letakkan di atas _dashboard_ mobilnya lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun. "Lihat apa yang ditulis media tentangmu! Kau menculik Luhan. Kau merampok bank. Kau tahu, semua polisi mengikutimu."

Sehun terdiam. Matanya menatap koran dengan berita utama mengenai dirinya di halaman pertama itu dengan tatapan yang menurut Jongin aneh. Tak pernah ia melihat Sehun segelisah ini. "Kau benar. Kita tidak aman."

Satu helaan napas lolos dari mulut Sehun. Koran itu ia gulung dan dikembalikan ke empat asalnya. Ia membasahi bibirnya sementara pandangannya menerawang. "Jongin."

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam. Bukan malas menjawab. Ia hanya tidak tega melihat kondisi kawannya saat ini.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tatap Jongin lekat-lekat, seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting lewat tatapan matanya. "Bawa Luhan bersamamu!"

Perkataan Sehun membuat alis Jongin berkerut. Ia kemudian menatap Sehun tak percaya. Susah payah ia mencari kebohongan di bola mata hitam itu. Tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah keseriusan.

"Jauh dari sini." lanjut Sehun

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berharap kawannya itu sedang bercanda. Ia berharap telinganya tersumbat oleh sesuatu yang membuat daya pendengarannya berkurang. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Jika Luhan bersamaku, akan ada banyak bahaya. Kemarin dia tertembak. Sebelum terjadi apa-apa lagi padanya, bawa dia dari tempat ini!" Jongin menatap Sehun sekali lagi dan ia mendapati sebuah kesungguhan di sana. Sama sekali tidak ada kesan main-main di ekspresi wajahnya. Dan yang membuat Jongin heran adalah suara beratnya yang bergetar ketika berkata, "Dan berhati-hatilah!"

Jongin terdiam, masih memandangnya. Sehun tetap tenang dan Jongin heran mengapa dalam keadaan seperti ini pria itu masih pandai mengendalikan emosinya. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan memberikan nomor ponselku padanya atau apapun. Yang jelas, ia tak bisa bersamaku lagi."

Mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun, membuat Kim Jongin tersenyum miring sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta dan lupa pada uang?"

Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Tak ada satu pun yang berani membuka obrolan baru sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan. Mereka keluar dari mobil Jongin dan mendapati Luhan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di teras klinik tua itu.

Jongin segera menghampiri pria kecil itu dan tersenyum amat lebar kepadanya. "Apa kabar, Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Namun ia terlihat begitu lemas. Binar matanya hilang dan kulit wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. "Tidak terlalu buruk."

Jongin melihat kain putih yang membalut lengan kiri atas Luhan dan memandangnya khawatir. "Kau harus ke rumah sakit, Luhan!" kata Jongin.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan seolah ia memaksa Sehun untuk menjelaskan apa yang Jongin katakan.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Ia mengusap helaian rambut sewarna madu itu dan memberinya sebuah tatapan teduh. "Dengar, Luhan! Kau harus menemui dokter di rumah sakit dan mengobati lukamu sebelum infeksi. Kau tak perlu takut, aku akan tinggal disini." kata Sehun, meyakinkan si mungil.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun. Cemas nampak jelas di bola matanya. "Mengapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Terlalu bahaya jika pergi bersama. Pergilah bersama Jongin!"

Luhan kemudian menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Ia melihat Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya, seperti ingin memberi tahu Luhan bahwa dirinya bisa dipercaya. Luhan kembali menatap Sehun sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin. Sebelum mobil itu melaju, Sehun sempat mengusap rambutnya. Sentuhan yang biasanya menenangkan, kini terasa hampa dan Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pria itu. Perasaannya mengatakan demikian.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia ingin bertanya. Namun mobil Jongin sudah lebih dahulu melaju.

Sementara di tempatnya, Sehun termangu menatap kepergian Luhan dan Jongin. Dadanya sesak dan ia yakin bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir dia bisa melihat Luhan. Ia berpikir bahwa ke depannya, ia harus menguatkan dirinya sendiri supaya ia bisa hidup normal tanpa pria itu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ketika ia menangisi sikapnya yang terlihat seperti seorang pengecut, Luhan kembali. Sehun mendongak, memandang Luhan yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebuah ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Luhan tiba-tiba meninju rahangnya cukup keras, cukup membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sehun bisa melihat ada kecewa di bola mata coklatnya.

"Mengapa kau membiarkan aku pergi?" tanya Luhan. Ia membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan rinci dari bibir tipis itu. Namun Sehun hanya diam. Terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Luhan menarik napas, menahan supaya air matanya tak tumpah di depan pria yang sudah membuatnya jatuh. Suaranya terdengar begitu parau ketika ia berkata, "Kita sudah melalui perjalanan yang panjang dan kau menyerah begitu saja padahal kau tahu ini sangat berarti."

Luhan memberinya sebuah tatapan melankolis, membuat Sehun diam-diam merasa bersalah untuk kali yang kedua. "Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi, aku mau melaluinya bersamamu. Bisakah aku mendapatkan itu?"

Sehun menatap bola mata jernih yang kini berkaca-kaca. Dan ketika tetes air mata pertama jatuh dari sudut mata Luhan, pertahanannya runtuh. Ia menghela napas, kemudian memeluk Luhan erat-erat. "Tentu saja kau bisa. Maafkan aku."

* * *

Kris mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang panas seperti hendak meledak. Jemarinya ia ketuk-ketukkan ke atas meja berkaca itu dan ia sudah hampir putus asa ketika ponselnya berdering. Dengan lesu ia raih ponselnya dan mendapati email terkirim dari akun tak dikenal. Sebuah kerutan terbentuk di dahinya. Kesal sekaligus heran mengisi pikirannya ketika mendapati bahwa foto Luhan dan Sehun merupakan isi dari pesan multimedia itu. Rasanya kepalanya sudah mau terbakar saja.

Tak lama, ia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari nomor rahasia. Ia heran bukan main. Siapa gerangan orang yang menghubunginya? Apakah dia mengetahui keberadaan Luhan? Mengesampingkan rasa herannya, ia segera menerima sambungan panggilan itu.

Suara seorang laki-laki dewasa menyapa indera pendengarnya. Mereka larut dalam sebuah pembicaraan penting dan menemui titik akhir perbincangan yang membuat Kris senang. Entah karena apa. Hal itu tentu membuat Kris tersenyum puas, penuh kemenangan dan keangkuhan. Ia berani membayar pria itu sebesar dua ratus ribu dolar asalkan ia memberi tahu dimana Luhan berada sekarang.

Dengan uang dua ratus ribu dolar di dalam _briefcase,_ ia berlari tergesa menghampiri mobilnya. Mesin dinyalakan dan ia mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Orang yang menghubunginya tadi berkata bahwa dirinya mengetahui keberadaan Luhan dan jika Kris ingin mengetahui dimana Luhan berada saat ini, Kris harus membawa uangnya dan pergi ke sebuah tempat yang telah disebutkan oleh si penghubung sendirian. Dan tentu saja Kris menuruti keinginan orang yang bahkan ia tak tahu bagaimana rupanya.

Sekitar satu jam perjalanan, Kris menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah bangunan tinggi besar yang nampak sudah tua. Kris mengira bahwa itu adalah bangunan bekas pusat perbelanjaan yang sudah tak terpakai. Hampir seluruh cat yang melapisi gedung itu terkelupas dan sudut-sudutnya sudah berlumut. Beberapa kaca pecah dan pintu masuk sudah sepenuhnya terlepas. Ia mengintip lewat lubang besar di dinding dan menemukan betapa gelapnya gedung itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak menemukan seorang pun di sekitar tempat itu. Alisnya mengerut. Apakah ia dijebak? Apakah ia bisa mempercayai orang itu?

Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, Kris kembali ke dunia nyata ketika ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan kesal ia menjawab panggilan itu. "Dimana kau?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

" _Aku berada di sekitarmu."_ Suara dalam itu seolah menjadi hal paling memuakkan bagi Kris. Penuh basa basi dan tidak ringkas.

Kris berdecak. "Katakan di mana dirimu sekarang dan dua ratus ribu dolar menjadi milikmu!"

" _Jangan terburu-buru!"_ ujar suara tenang di ujung telepon. _"Pergilah ke tempat parkir!"_

Kris memicingkan matanya. Ia mendengus ketika ia merasa dibodohi oleh suara seseorang yang entah ada di mana. "Brengsek! Kau mempermainkanku?"

" _Tidak sama sekali._ _Aku hanya ingin memastikan_ _bahwa_ _kau datang sendiri."_

Mendengar kalimat terakhir orang itu, membuat emosinya seperti disiram seember minyak tanah dan dibakar begitu saja oleh pemantik. Ia mendekatkan ponsel ke mulutnya dan berteriak, "Aku sendirian!"

" _Baiklah. Ke tempat parkir! Aku mengawasimu!"_

Sambungan telepon ia matikan. Ponselnya ia injak lalu ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah tong sampah. Kaki panjangnya berlari super cepat ke tempat parkir, mengabaikan pengap yang menyerbu indra pembau. Ia meneliti setiap sudut bangunan yang gelap karena minimnya cahaya yang masuk, mencoba mencari orang yang meminta dua ratus ribu dolar untuk keberadaan Luhan.

Ketika ia melihat ke arah barat, ia terpelanting. Seseorang—bukan, tapi dua orang, menyerangnya dari samping secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya ditekan ke lantai, tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh benda lentur yang terasa kasar di kulit, dan _briefcase_ nya direbut oleh salah satu dari mereka. Ketidaksiapan membuat Kris roboh dan sempat linglung sebelum tertawa satir ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun berada di sana bersama teman sekampungnya, Jongin.

"Aku tertarik." katanya sambil terus tersenyum aneh.

Sehun menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mendekatkannya ke pelipis Kris. Ada bara emosi di matanya yang tajam. Ia sedikit merasa senang karena saat itu Kris tidak membawa senjata apapun dan bahkan tangan serta kakinya terikat oleh tambang. Ia yakin bahwa nyalinya sedikit menciut.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah ia sedang bernapsu ingin mengupas kulit wajah Kris dengan kebencian. Hal itu benar-benar berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya. "Karena aku dan Leo, keluargamu dalam masalah. Sekarang aku akan meninggalkan masalah ini. Jadi berhenti mengikuti kami!"

"Tidak, Sehun!" Tatapan datar ia layangkan kepada pria yang kini merangkap sebagai musuh terbesarnya. Susah payah ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke mulut pistol itu, seperti ia sedang menantang maut. Sebuah senyum remeh bermain di atas bibir tebalnya. "Itu akan sama seperti ketika Leo meninggalkanmu dan memilih untuk tinggal bersamaku. Dia akan meninggalkanmu, Sehun. Luhan akan meninggalkanmu."

Sehun mendengus, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Namun kesabarannya sudah melebihi batas. Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _bally_ hitam bersol cukup tebal menapak di atas dada Kris, menghimpitnya ke lantai hingga ia merasa sesak. Sehun menatap Kris dengan dingin di mata hitamnya. Pistol di tangannya ia gantikan dengan lakban hitam yang disodorkan oleh Jongin. Dan dengan tenang, Sehun tutup mulut yang terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah itu menggunakan lakban hitam berdaya lekat tinggi.

* * *

 ** _to be continue_**

* * *

 _ **disclaimer:** remake from a movie by anurag basu with the same title, kites (2010)._


	7. Seven

Jongin mengeratkan simpul tali tambang yang mengikat kedua lengan Kris. Ia membantu Sehun menggotong tubuh tinggi besar itu, membuangnya sembarang ke salah satu lorong di pusat perbelanjaan yang sudah tak terpakai itu. Sesekali ia mengumpat ketika Kris tidak bisa diam, selalu memberontak, dan bergumam terus menerus seperti sedang memaki. Tapi ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Setelah puas membatasi gerak pria itu, ia langsung mengajak Sehun untuk meninggalkan Kris, dan segera pergi dari sana sebelum sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan terjadi. Tak lupa ia bawa koper hitam berisi uang sebanyak dua ratus ribu dolar.

Mereka setengah berlari menuju lantai dasar. Agak khawatir apabila aksinya tertangkap basah oleh seseorang yang masih berhubungan dengan Kris. Namun, ketika mobil merah milik Jongin tertangkap retina mata, lega langsung memenuhi hati keduanya. Mereka bisa melihat Luhan yang nampak bosan sedang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Luhan, kau baru sampai?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Luhan mendelik, tapi di bibirnya ada sebuah senyum yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah bentuk sindiran. "Ya. Jika tiga puluh menit bisa dikatakan sebagai _baru saja sampai_."

"Jangan sensitif, Luhan! Kau pasti akan senang melihat apa yang Jongin bawa." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum, dan Luhan merasa heran akan hal yang membuat wajah Jongin terlihat berseri-seri. Jongin mengangkat koper hitam itu tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"Sekarang kita punya dua ratus ribu dolar, Lu Kecil." ujar Jongin.

Mendengar hal itu, senyum di bibir Luhan berubah menjadi sebuah senyum yang lebih baik. Ia mengambil alih koper itu. Mata Luhan berbinar melihat uang di koper itu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, mengubah tempat duduknya menjadi di kursi penumpang. Seraya membuka benda itu, Luhan berkata, "Giliran kau yang mengemudi, Jongin!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Jongin duduk di kursi pengemudi, dan mulai menyalakan mesin, bersiap untuk menempuh sebuah perjalanan yang nampaknya akan sangat panjang. Sementara Sehun tidak keberatan untuk duduk di kursi belakang. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam, dan memperhatikan dua orang yang sama-sama gila.

Dari gerak-geriknya, Luhan terlihat amat senang. Hal itu membuat Sehun diam-diam tersenyum. Dalam hati menertawakan betapa mereka bertiga sama-sama memiliki sifat materialis.

Sehun mencabut senyum di bibirnya ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang. "Sebenarnya ke mana kita akan pergi, Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita akan pergi ke Meksiko." timpal Jongin. Matanya masih fokus menatap jalanan di hadapannya.

Luhan menatap Jongin sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Sehun. Yang ditatap mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Luhan, dan mengusapnya dengan penuh afeksi, sesekali merapikan helai rambut cokelat madu Luhan yang tertiup angin. Bibir tipis itu kembali tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kita akan menemui keluargamu."

Sebelum paham apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, Luhan mengerjap sekali. Kemudian ia tersenyum, dan satu kecupan Luhan tempelkan di bibir tipis itu sebagai pengganti dari sebuah ucapan terima kasih.

Jongin membawa mobilnya pergi ke sebuah _show room,_ dan mulai menjalankan misinya. Dengan uang yang mereka punya, mereka menyewa sebuah _car carrier truck_ yang ditugaskan membawa mobil-mobil mahal ke Meksiko. Jongin membujuk si pemilik _show room_ supaya menempatkannya sebagai sopir truk tersebut. Sementara itu, ia menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam bagasi salah satu mobil. Alasannya supaya para petugas lalu lintas tidak merasa curiga, dan menangkap mereka karena tidak boleh ada yang menumpang di truk pengangkut.

Siang menjelang sore, Jongin mulai menjalankan truknya. Berkendara seperti kawannya; mengebut gila-gilaan meskipun kendaraan yang ia bawa adalah sebuah truk besar. Ketika mereka sampai di jalan tol, seorang petugas lalu lintas memberhentikan truknya, dan meminta untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Petugas itu memberikan Jongin sebuah perintah untuk membuka bagasi semua mobil demi alasan keamanan.

Di dalam salah satu bagasi mobil, Sehun dan Luhan sudah merasa cemas. Mereka masih takut apabila satu saat mereka tertangkap, dan dijebloskan ke penjara, tapi kemudian mereka merasa bahwa truk itu kembali melaju. Tanpa mereka ketahui, dengan enteng Jongin memberi sepuluh dolar kepada petugas itu, dan pintu tol terbuka lebar untuk mereka.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua hari semalam, mereka akhirnya sampai di kota di mana Luhan dibesarkan, Ciudad de México. Aroma kering langsung menyapa indra pembau ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di sana. Belum lagi pemandangan eksotis yang memanjakan mata membuat Luhan semakin merindukan kampung halamannya.

Sebelum pergi menemui sanak saudara Luhan, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar hotel untuk mereka beristirahat walau hanya satu malam. Sekedar membaringkan tubuh yang terasa pegal karena kebanyakan meringkuk di dalam bagasi. Dengan uang dua ratus ribu dolar yang mereka punya, dalam waktu sehari mereka membeli banyak pakaian, makanan, dan sebuah mobil.

Keesokan harinya ketika mentari terbit, Jongin membawa mereka ke tempat pembuatan paspor ilegal. Ia berkata bahwa mereka harus mempunyai paspor karena jika mereka diketahui sebagai pelancong tanpa paspor, semuanya akan semakin kacau. Ia berkata di tempat ini, mereka bisa mendapatkan paspor dengan mudah, dan hanya memerlukan waktu selama seminggu.

"Apakah masih jauh dari sini?" tanya Jongin.

"Menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu atau dua jam perjalanan." jawab Luhan.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia menatap sahabatnya, meminta sebuah keputusan paling bijaksana. Namun, yang ditatap masih belum sadar hingga akhirnya Jongin merasa kesal karena merasa diabaikan. "Bagaimana, Tuan Oh?"

"Oh?" Sehun balik menatap Jongin. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Luhan berdecak malas. "Jangan bertanya padanya, Jongin. Dia tidak akan mengerti."

Sehun mengerutkan alis. Mulutnya hendak melontarkan sebuah protes, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi karena Luhan langsung membungkamnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Kalau begitu kami akan pergi, Jongin." putusnya.

"Baik. Aku akan tinggal di hotel selama proses pembuatan paspor." ujar Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia segera menarik lengan Sehun, dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu. Ia hampir mencapai pintu utama ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara berat Jongin yang berteriak, "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik selama seminggu! Aku akan menyusul ketika paspor kalian sudah selesai dibuat! Setelah itu, dunia akan menjadi milik kalian! Pergilah ke manapun kalian suka!"

* * *

"Luhan—"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia berkata pada Sehun bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tapi kilat matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Sehun bisa melihat kesedihan di sana, dan kesepian. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan pagar terbuka. Sudah berlumut, dan pekarangannya ditumbuhi rumput liar.

"Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan ada di sini." Nada bicaranya melemah, dan kepalanya menunduk. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum lagi pada Sehun. "Aku akan mengajakmu melihat-lihat rumah lamaku."

Sehun tidak bisa membantu, tapi ia ikut tersenyum, dan mengikuti langkah Luhan. Ia tidak terlalu tertarik pada bentuk atau warna bangunannya. Ia hanya terpesona pada apa yang ada di dalamnya. Rapi, dan tertata seperti seseorang baru saja membereskannya tadi pagi. Hanya debu tebal yang membuktikan bahwa rumah ini telah lama ditinggalkan. Berada di sana seperti sedang berdiri di dalam rumah tradisional. Keluarga Luhan mengambil keputusan yang sangat bijak. Mereka hanya pergi ke kota, dan meninggalkan rumah yang merupakan bangunan satu-satunya di padang rumput super luas ini. Tidak ada bangunan paling dekat dari sini.

Rumah itu memang sederhana dari luar, tapi sangat luas di dalamnya. Seperti rumah orang kaya. Ataukah memang? Pekarangan rumah ini cukup untuk ditanami enam jenis bunga. Ya. Kalau saja tidak gersang.

"Aku sudah membersihkannya. Kamu tidur di kamar ini." ujar Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang ada di sana, dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah kamar tamu. Semuanya nampak nyaman, dan Sehun tidak keberatan untuk membersihkan rumah ini, dan tinggal di sana berdua bersama Luhan. Ia pergi mencari pekerjaan, dan ketika ia mendapatkannya, semuanya menjadi mudah. Dibuatkan teh setiap pulang kerja, dan sesekali bercinta.

Ia berdeham ketika pemikirannya mulai melantur, dan menjadi sedikit nakal.

"Lalu kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidur di kamarku."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidur di kamarmu?"

Sungguh! Sehun tidak berniat untuk menggoda Luhan. Ia benar-benar hanya ingin bertanya, tapi Luhan salah tingkah. Pipinya memerah seperti habis mabuk.

"Tidak boleh!"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, seperti bertanya mengapa.

"Bahaya besar jika aku membiarkanmu tidur di atas tempat tidur yang sama denganku." kata Luhan sambil berlalu ke luar.

Sehun dibuat berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia menyeringai karena kali ini, Luhan yang berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti Luhan.

"Takut apa?"

"Aku pulang bekerja, merasa lelah, butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan pikiran, dan mengajakmu—"

Luhan terlihat malu. "Tidak!"

"Mengajakmu ber—"

"Tidak, Oh Sehun!" Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Berusaha menghentikan ucapannya. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau mau mengajakku melakukan hal seperti _itu_ , bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Itu."

"Ya, kalau maksudmu berbincang sampai aku mengantuk, lalu pergi tidur."

"Oh."

* * *

Itu adalah siang yang panas. Hal biasa di Meksiko. Sehun berdiri di pintu belakang. Melihat pekarangan yang begitu tandus. Ia mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan pemantik api, dan mulai menyalakan api di ujung rokok. Saat bibirnya hendak menyentuh rokok, seseorang merebutnya. Ia melihat Luhan menghisap rokoknya kuat-kuat beberapa kali. Kemudian melemparnya ke lantai, dan menginjaknya. Sehun takjub melihat hal itu.

"Luhan, kau merokok?" Sehun terlihat marah, dan Luhan terlihat lebih marah. "Aku tidak percaya kau merokok."

"Kalau kau menghisap satu batang, aku akan menghisap sepuluh." Tidak terlihat kebohongan di wajah Luhan, tapi Sehun tidak begitu menyukainya. Anak kecil itu sudah pandai mengancam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhenti merokok!" katanya. Memerintah dengan telak.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali memerintahku."

"Aku? Anak dari pemilik rumah ini."

"Oh, oke." Terdengar suara Sehun. Seperti pasrah, dan merasa segan karena ia memang hanya menumpang di sini. Itu membuat Luhan menyeringai karena ia memenangkan argumen. "Maaf."

Luhan hendak kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, ketika ia mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia menatap Sehun, memintanya untuk turut mengikutinya. Ia masih takut apabila Kris masih mengintainya. Ia mengintip lewat tirai jendela, dan mendapati wajah Jongin di sana. Tersenyum, sambil menunjukkan dua buah buku kecil.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan paspor untuk kalian." katanya.

Luhan baru saja hendak membukakan pintu untuk Jongin saat tubuh itu tiba-tiba limbung, dan kaca jendelanya dipenuhi cairan merah kental. Sehun segera ke luar, dan berusaha membawa tubuh Jongin ke dalam rumah, dan baru menyadari bahwa di kepalanya terdapat bekas peluru. Desingan peluru bertubi-tubi memenuhi gendang telinganya saat ia berhasil membawa Jongin ke dalam rumah, dan menutup pintu. Ia melihat beberapa mobil menghampiri rumah Luhan, dan ia mengenal salah satu dari penumpangnya. Kris Wu.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memberikan dua paspor sebelum tubuhnya semakin lemas, dan lemas, dan akhirnya ia menutup mata.

Kaca jendela pecah, dan Sehun tahu ia harus meninggalkan Jongin untuk membuat Luhan selamat. Ia membawa Luhan melarikan diri lewat pintu belakang ketika pintu utama didobrak paksa. Derap kaki yang sangat banyak itu semakin dekat, dan ia harus mencapai mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia membiarkan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu, dan melihat Park Chanyeol berdiri di dekat mobil pribadi mereka. Laki-laki muda itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh, seperti sedang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi. Ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Melihat ke belakang, dan mendapati Kris dalam kacamata hitamnya mengarahkan senjata api ke arahnya melalui sebuah jendela kecil. Ia sudah hampir duduk, dan Luhan melihatnya terlihat kesakitan tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan mengerang.

Luhan merasa takut. Ia menopang tubuh Sehun yang hampir ambruk, dan tidak sengaja menyentuh luka tembak di punggungnya.

"Sehun!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan." Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dengan susah payah, dan sempat melirik ke belakang. Melihat Kris berusaha membuka pintu belakang.

"Jalankan mobilnya, Luhan! Jalankan mobilnya!"

Luhan memutar kunci mobil, dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia mulai tidak memedulikan apa yang ia tabrak karena Kris sedang mengejarnya, dan Sehun harus diselamatkan. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sehun. Ia terus memperhatikan jalan, dan berusaha tidak menatap Sehun. Tanpa tahu bahwa pandangan Sehun semakin memburam. Kerjapan matanya juga melambat, dan pendengarannya tiba-tiba berkurang.

Sebelum kesadarannya semakin buruk, Sehun hanya ingat dua buah mobil berusaha menyusul mobilnya. Luhan dengan sengaja membenturkan badan mobilnya ke badan mobil yang menyusulnya di sebelah kiri. Ia melihat mobil itu oleng, dan terguling. Ia mendengar Luhan berkata, _"Un momento!"_

Luhan melihat kaca spion, dan mendapati mobil lain berusaha menyusulnya. Pengemudi mobil itu menurunkan kaca, dan ia melihat Kris bersama sopir pribadinya, Chanyeol. Kris menyeringai, berpikir bahwa dengan hal ini, ia bisa mendapatkannya. Luhan menatap Kris sekali lagi sebelum membanting setir ke kanan secara tiba-tiba, membuat mobil Kris agak oleng. Ia berkendara di atas padang rumput, tidak di aspal. Mobil Kris mencoba mengikutinya, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah kecelakaan yang nyaris terjadi.

"Sial!" Kris mengumpat. Ia memandang mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

Luhan mulai mengebut. Melarikan diri dari Kris dengan cepat tanpa memikirkan apa yang ada di hadapannya adalah hal yang ia lakukan saat ini. Kecepatan penuh. Hingga menabrak portal di rel kereta api. Ia membawa mobilnya ke celah sempit di antara dua kereta barang, berharap dengan hal itu Kris tidak akan menemukannya. Ia membuka pintu mobil, dan membawa Sehun keluar dari mobil. Merasa bersalah saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Selagi Luhan pergi ke sebuah gerbong, dan membuka sebuah pintu gerbong dari besi, Sehun berusaha menghampirinya. Namun, ia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar berjalan, dan akhirnya ia hanya terjatuh.

"Sehun!"

Luhan kembali untuk membopong Sehun, dan memasukkan Sehun ke dalam gerbong penuh jerami. Ia membaringkan Sehun di atas tumpukan jerami, dan membuat Sehun merasa nyaman.

"Aku bersamamu, oke?" Luhan merasa ia ingin menangis ketika melihat laki-laki itu seperti hampir kehabisan napas. Ia sudah tidak mau melihat ke dalam mata Sehun. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Sehun!"

Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bernapas pendek-pendek, dan merasa aman saat Luhan menyentuh, dan mencium pipinya. Namun, ia baru sadar bahwa ia akan ditinggalkan di dalam gerbong berisi jerami oleh Luhan saat laki-laki itu keluar dari gerbong, dan menutup kembali pintu besinya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk perlahan memudar sebelum akhirnya sepenuhnya menghilang. Semuanya gelap kecuali garis dari celah di antara dua pintu. Di sana hanya ada Sehun yang sekarat karena luka tembak. Sendirian.

Lewat celah di antara dua pintu besi itu, ia melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh, dan Sehun bisa melihat ada sedih di bola matanya. Kemudian, mobil itu berlalu dari pandangannya, dan ia mendengar suara peluit. Lalu suara klakson kereta. Lalu merasa bahwa kereta itu mulai bergerak. Ia tidak tahu ke mana Luhan akan pergi atau apa rencananya sekarang. ia tidak tahu ke mana kereta ini akan mengantarnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah beberapa menit yang lalu adalah kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

Semuanya sudah kacau, dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa melihat Luhan atau sebaliknya.

* * *

 _ **to be continue**_

* * *

 _ **author's note:**_

sorry for all these seven months:')

* * *

 _ **disclaimer:**_ _remake from a movie by anurag basu with the same title, kites (2010)._


End file.
